La Jeunesse de Severus Rogue
by Lumos.Nocturne
Summary: Qu'a il donc bien pu arriver à Severus Rogue pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? De la petite enfance à l'âge adulte, apprenez à le connaître et découvrez ses secrets. CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE !
1. Chapitre 1 : 6 ans

Chapitre 1 : 

Le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux d'enfant. Il regarda autour de lui, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, en tentant de ralentir son cœur qui battait à une vitesse hallucinante. Un cauchemar. Encore. Il déglutit et essaya de se rassurer en observant les contours de ses meubles et de ses jouets à terre dans le noir. Non, ca n'était pas réel. Un simple cauchemar. Il passa une main sur son front moite, décoiffant un peu plus ses cheveux noirs au passage. Encore tremblant, il releva ses couvertures et posa ses petits pieds d'enfant sur la moquette. Le petit garçon pris une grande inspiration en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il observait la silhouette d'un petit cheval de bois renversé à terre. Il aimait beaucoup ce jouet. C'était quelque chose de connu, qui le rassurait. Alors qu'il tentait de prendre du courage en même temps que l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, sa vue s'accommodait progressivement au noir. Il voyait plus loin maintenant. Il apercevait sa petite lampe de chevet, à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'enfant fit non de la tête. Trop loin. Jamais il ne pourrait arriver là-bas.  Il avait si peur du noir. Tortillant ses doigts d'un air anxieux, il chercha une autre solution. Son regard se figea soudain. La commode ! Le petit garçon se mit alors debout, toujours nerveux et tortillant ses doigts. Oui, elle n'était pas trop loin. S'il courait, il y arriverait peut-être assez vite pour ne pas avoir peur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le petit enfant courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au meuble de bois. Mais, arrivé au pied de son objectif, il se figea soudain. C'était bien trop haut ! Il ne pourrait jamais _l'_attraper ! La peur commença à le gagner. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, et il lui sembla alors que les ombres à peines visibles des objets semblaient avancer vers lui pour l'engloutir. Paniquant, pleurant presque, le petit garçon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et étendit ses doigts d'enfant le plus possible. Il arrivait à palper le haut de la commode ! Mais où était-_elle_ ? Il ne _la_ sentait même pas ! Il lança un nouveau regard en arrière, tout en continuant de chercher du bout de ses doigts l'objet de son salut, la peur du petit enfant redoubla. Il faisait si noir ! Un monstre allait sûrement lui attraper la cheville d'ici quelques secondes ! Gémissant, les larmes aux yeux, et s'imaginant déjà happé dans les ténèbres et prisonnier de quelque horrible être maléfique, il se hissa encore plus sur ses doigts de pieds. Il lui semblait que des monstres à la voix carvéneuse appelaient son nom. Avec un petit gémissement, il étendit si fort son bras qu'il crut qu'il allait se fendre. Son cœur fit un bond. Il la touchait ! La faisant rouler un peu plus vers le bord, il put alors _la_ saisir à pleine main. Il se retourna, et cria alors en pointant _l'objet_ devant lui.

-Lumos !

Le cœur battant la chamarade, le petit garçon vit d'un coup disparaître les ombres si menaçantes et les dangers des monstres de la nuit. L'enfant regarda alors la baguette qu'il tenait en main et qui projetait une petite lumière douce. Il essuya les larmes qu'il avait au visage d'un revers de manche de son pyjama blanc et vert, puis il serra tendrement sa baguette chérie qui chassait ses peurs. 

Mais, alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, comme si on courait. Et ça approchait.

Le pauvre enfant fut alors tétanisé et de nouveau, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et une femme maigre aux cheveux noirs dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche apparut. Le petit garçon fut un peu soulagé.

-Tu as crié Severus ? demanda la femme un peu inquiète en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon.

Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, des traits jeunes et un visage doux, rassurant. Le petit garçon hocha la tête tout en continuant de serrer fort la petite baguette.

-Tu ne dois pas crier, fit la femme en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte restée entrouverte. Tu pourrais réveiller ton père... 

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Le petit garçon aimait beaucoup jouer avec les cheveux de sa maman. La femme soupira et prit son enfant dans ses bras en allant s'asseoir sur le lit défait.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar mon poussin ? demanda-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en se serrant un peu plus contre sa mère. Celle-ci soupira, attendrie, et lui mit un baiser sur le front avant de le déposer soigneusement dans le lit et de le border.

-Les cauchemars ne sont pas réels mon poussin, lui dit-elle. Ca n'existe pas.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, pas bien rassuré pour autant. D'accord ça n'existait pas, mais sa faisait drôlement peur quand même !

-Allez, murmura la mère en se penchant pour mettre un autre baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Dors maintenant Severus. C'est bientôt le matin. Je reprends ma baguette d'accord ?

Mais l'enfant serra encore plus l'objet de bois contre lui. Il voulait bien la lui rendre sa baguette, mais que ferait-il si, une fois sa mère et son arme partit, le noir et les ombres se remontraient menaçants ? Non, il devait la garder.

Voyant la peur sur le visage de son enfant à l'évocation du retrait de la petite baguette, la mère n'eut pas le cœur à la lui reprendre.

-Bon, d'accord mon poussin, garde là. Mais fait très attention. Tu sais que si ton père apprenait que tu l'as eue...

Elle trembla, apeurée, et ses yeux bleus se reportèrent sur la porte. Le petit garçon eut ses grands yeux gris remplis de larmes. Oui, il savait, il ne le savait même que trop bien. C'était cela qui peuplait ses jours et hantait ses nuits. C'était cela qui faisait que ses rêves joyeux se transformaient en cauchemars... Lentement, il tendit alors la baguette à sa mère. Elle ne devait pas payer pour lui, elle qui était si gentille et qu'il aimait tant. Que les ombres l'emportent lui ! Sa mère ne devait plus subir ça...

Voyant son petit enfant ainsi, lui tendant la baguette, elle comprit son raisonnement.

-Garde la mon chéri, fit-elle en re-embrassant son front et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air apaisant. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. Ne crie juste pas quand tu veux lancer un sort d'accord ?

Le petit garçon ramena la baguette vers lui et hocha la tête, toujours triste. La femme s'éloigna alors et passa la porte, faisant voler derrière elle son habit de nuit. Et alors que la porte se refermait, le petit garçon dit soudain :

-Je t'aime, maman.

Mais la femme était déjà partie, et le bruit de ses pas délicats et pressés sur le bois du sol se faisait déjà lointain.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Un rayon de Soleil vint percuter les paupières endormies de l'enfant qui grommela. Il ouvrit avec peine ces yeux lourds et leva sa petite main pour se protéger de la bande de lumière filtrant entre les rideaux bleus simples pendant à sa fenêtre. Baillant, le petit garçon frotta ses yeux de ses poings pour se réveiller et sauta du lit.

Luttant contre l'envie de se recoucher, il alla ouvrir les rideaux. Fronçant les yeux et reculant la tête à la vive lueur du jour, il déduit d'après la couleur bleue nuit parsemée d'orangé du ciel, qu'il devait être 7h du matin.

L'enfant retourna vers son lit et rejeta toutes les couvertures à la recherche de la baguette magique. Il la trouva, cachée sous l'oreiller, et la posa sur la table basse, à côté de sa lampe de chevet, avant de se changer. Au début, il prit une simple robe noire, mais, alors qu'il commençait à l'enfiler, il se rappela que c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Il devait absolument être prêt. Non pas que lui ça lui fasse plaisir, mais c'était pour éviter la colère de son père. 

Il plia alors sa robe avec plus ou moins de soin, et en sorti une autre. Elle était verte foncée, avec deux traits argentés allant du col au bas de la robe. Son père l'avait achetée spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion. Il l'enfila et fit une grimace. Elle grattait. N'était-ce que son imagination qui lui faisait penser que jusqu'aux habits étaient désagréables autant que l'allait être cette journée ou ce tissu si beau et coûteux grattait-il réellement ? Peu importait de toutes manières il était obligé de la mettre.

Voulant attraper son peigne de plastique sur la commode, il réalisa alors combien le meuble était haut et fut étonné d'avoir réussi à y attraper la baguette la nuit précédente. 

Attrapant la fine baguette de bois, il la pointa vers la commode en murmurant tout bas.

-Accio peigne ! 

L'objet appelé se souleva sous le regard joyeux et l'enfant, puis retomba une fraction de seconde après, sur la moquette bleu foncé, faisant disparaître la joie du garçonnet.

Il eut un soupire de déception et commença à marcher vers le peigne. A mi-chemin il stoppa cependant...

-Accio peigne ! répéta il.

Encore une fois l'objet se souleva légèrement puis retomba. Severus fronça ses sourcils d'enfant. C'était comme un défi pour lui à présent. S'il ramenait le peigne à lui, il pourrait affronter sans crainte les monstres de la nuit ! Il saurait qu'il le pouvait s'il réussissait ce sortilège. Il pourrait peut-être même défendre maman !

-Accio peigne ! s'écria Severus avec cette fois-ci une sorte de flamme dans les yeux, comme une nouvelle volonté indestructible dans son cœur.

L'accessoire se souleva un peu plus haut et commença très lentement à flotter vers Severus. L'enfant souriait de bonheur, puis il vit le peigne commencer à retomber. Il empoigna alors la baguette à deux mains et se concentra. L'objet remonta lentement un instant, puis recommença à tomber. 

Severus tirait la langue de concentration et ses bras étaient tendus tandis qu'il tenait la baguette fermement à deux mains. C'était de plus en plus dur. L'objet de plastique faisait à présent des montées-descentes, tantôt frôlant la moquette, tantôt s'élevant à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Le peigne n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à présent. L'objet allait si vite de haut en bas que Severus avait du mal à se concentrer dessus.

Il tomba finalement à la renverse sur ses fesses enfantines. Il haletait. Jamais il n'aurait cru si dur de faire de la magie. Surtout, songeait-il, que Papa dit que c'est un sort de base !

Il n'osait imaginer la concentration et l'énergie nécessaires au lancement de sorts tels que l'Incendio dont ses parents se servaient pour allumer la cheminée lorsqu'il faisait froid.

Severus se redressa et vit le peigne à terre. Il le regarda un moment, songeant à sa défaite, puis le ramassa tristement et partit se coiffer.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

-Severus ? fit la mère d'une voix timide en poussant fébrilement la porte en bois de la chambre de son fils.

Apercevant le lit vide, elle ouvrit la porte plus grand, n'ayant plus peur de réveiller son enfant chéri. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et sourit avec attendrissement à la vue du petit garçon tout bien habillé jouant avec un petit cheval de bois.

-Bonjour maman, dit-il en lâchant son jouet et en se dirigeant vers la femme. J'ai ta baguette.

La femme prit son fils dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui tendait sa baguette serrée dans son petit poing.

-Merci mon chéri, fit-elle en embrassant son front et en reprenant sa baguette. Ca a été alors ?

Severus hocha la tête et regarda sa mère de ses grands yeux gris, semblant hésiter sur le fait de révéler ou non une chose à sa mère

La mère, décelant ceci du premier regard fronça les sourcils en souriant.

-Toi petit brigand, tu as quelque chose à me dire, fit-elle en collant son visage en face de celui de son fils.

Severus regarda un moment ces pieds, puis descendit des bras de sa mère et demanda.

-Maman, c'est comment de lancer un grand sort ?

-Mmm, fit la mère en enroulant négligemment ses cheveux noirs et bouclés autour de son index. Comment ça un grand sort ? 

-Un incendio ? fit Severus de sa voix d'enfant. Ou un patronus ?

-Hé bien, répondit la mère en s'asseyant sur le lit alors que son garçon venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'est comme... faire un dessin.

-Un dessin ? s'étonna l'enfant en écarquillant ses yeux gris. Mais c'est facile les dessins maman !

-Ahah ! fit la mère avec un sourire complice. Ca dépend ! Les dessins vois-tu Severus, c'est comme les sortilèges ! Si tu veux dessiner un bonhomme et que tu ne trace rien d'autres que de petits traits pour le corps et un rond pour la tête, tu as un sort simple et facile à lancer, comme le dessin fut facile. Mais si tu veux faire un sort plus complexe, comme l'expelliarmus... tu sais ce que c'est ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. 

-Sortilège de désarmement.

La mère fit un sourire à son enfant, mais ces yeux étaient tristes. Déjà les méthodes de son mari portaient leurs fruits...

-Donc, reprit-elle, un expelliarmus, c'est bien plus dur. Comme un visage avec les ombres et les détails. 

-Comme un tableau ? fit l'enfant.

-Oui, comme un tableau mon poussin. Certains sorts sont des œuvres d'art en un sens. Mais dit toi qu'il y a des sortilèges bien plus complexes encore, comme si au lieu de peindre une personne tu peignais un paysage avec tous les reflets du Soleil, ou une ville pleine de gens.

La mère observa son enfant qui avait le regard dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il imaginait la puissance de tels enchantements. Elle commença à se lever mais Severus l'interrompit.

-Où tu vas maman ?

-Chercher ton peigne sur la table de chevet, répondit-elle en baisant le front de son fils. 

-Mais je me suis déjà coiff ! répondit l'enfant d'un air un peu courroucé en voyant que sa mère ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Rien ne vaut une coiffure de super-maman ! affirma sa mère avec un clin d'œil en se levant.

-Attends ! s'écria soudain Severus alors que sa mère en était à la moitié du chemin.

Elle se retourna, et vit que son enfant avait saisi sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée sur le lit à pleines mains.

-Accio peigne !

La mère eut un petit sourire attendri et se dirigea vers son fils.

-Allons mon chéri, tu es bien trop jeune pour lancer autre chose qu'un Lumos !

-Re...garde...articula Severus les mains crispées sur le morceau de bois.

La mère tourna la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise. Le peigne volait, lentement mais sûrement, vers le lit.

-Oh Severus ! fit la mère, les yeux baignés de larmes de joie. Tu arrive à faire de la magie.

-Je le fais pour toi, maman, parvint à dire l'enfant qui ne quittait pas le peigne des yeux et continuait de le faire voler. Hey !

La mère s'était jetée sur son fils qu'elle serrait dans ces bras en le couvrant de baisers et en ne cessant de dire qu'elle était si fière de lui. Le peigne étant sorti du champ de vision de l'enfant, venait de tomber à terre.

-Maman ! protesta Severus. Tu m'étouffe !

-Désolé mon poussin, fit la mère en ramassant le peigne et en commençant à coiffer son fils, mais je suis si heureuse !

L'enfant soupira un instant. Les mères ! Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux noirs bouclés tombant devant sa vue puis commença à la tripoter tandis que sa mère le coiffait en chantonnant doucement.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

-Martha ?

Severus vit trembler la main de sa mère et lâcher le jouet qu'elle tenait. Il leva avec inquiétude les yeux vers le visage de la femme qui fixait maintenant la porte avec crainte. Severus la vit déglutir difficilement alors que des pas se dirigeaient vers eux. Comme prise de panique, la mère attrapa rapidement sa baguette qui traînait par terre et la rangea dans une des poches de la robe de chambre de soie qu'elle portait par-dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Les pas stoppèrent nets devant la porte et la poignée commença à tourner alors que la mère se relevait.

Un homme grand, pâle, relativement bien battit, avec un nez crochu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés noués en un long catogan et ces doigts noueux tenaient fermement sa longue baguette magique. En le voyant, on comprenait de suite que c'était le genre d'homme qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier si on ne voulait pas se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste. Il plissa ses yeux gris et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle en en détaillant les occupants.

Croisant les mains sur une belle robe noire de sorcier sûrement faite dans un tissu des plus coûteux, il demanda de sa voix doucereuse qui faisait penser à une eau sous laquelle se cacherait un immense crocodile.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Martha ?

-Je... commença la femme d'un ton mal assuré. Je suis venue préparer Severus.

Elle tendit une petite main tremblante vers l'enfant qui tenait toujours son petit cheval de bois dans ces bras, assis à terre.

-...Et je l'ai coiffé, continua elle en faisant signe à Severus de se lever pour que l'homme puisse voir. Pose ton jouet Severus, et montre à ton père.

Maladroitement, Severus se leva. Quand son père était là, plus question de 'maman' ou de 'papa', il fallait dire 'mère' et 'père'. L'enfant avança doucement vers son père sans lâcher son jouet. Il comprit bien vite sa grossière erreur. Son père renifla avec mépris et arracha le jouet des mains de l'enfant.

-Ceci, commença il en brandissant l'objet sous le nez de sa femme. Vous jouiez encore à ses jeux pour bébés ! 

Dans un excès de fureur, il jeta le cheval de bois à terre qui se brisa, faisant monter aux yeux de Severus des larmes.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, hurla le père en dominant sa femme de toute sa hauteur, que je ne le tolérais pas ! 

Severus vit au travers des larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux une énorme veine battre furieusement à la tempe de son père.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu fasses de mon fils une mauviette ! L'autre jour c'était la baguette car il a peur du noir ! Aujourd'hui c'est encore ces jeux stupides de moldus ! Si jamais ça recommence Martha... !

Les larmes de Severus tenant les débris de son ancien jouet avaient disparu. L'enfant pouvait à présent admirer toute l'horreur de la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Son père avait la main levée, prêt à donner une énorme gifle à sa mère. Les morceaux du cheval brisés lui tombèrent des mains tandis que l'enfant restait comme pétrifié.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus Daminus ! fit la mère en se jetant aux pieds de son mari.

Observant sa femme serrer le bas de sa robe, le père avait la main stoppée en l'air, le visage tremblant de rage, comme s'il ne savait plus s'il devait donner libre court à sa fureur ou écouter sa femme.

Celle-ci leva ses yeux bleus larmoyants vers lui et, lentement, il baissa la main tandis que son visage passait de la fureur à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la contrariété résignée.

Severus ne trouvait pas le mot pour définir l'expression de son père.

-Relèves-toi Martha, dit il d'une voix froide.

La femme se releva lentement, un air misérable au visage. Elle mesurait une bonne tête de moins que son mari. Elle scrutait son visage, les lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant à trouver un signe indiquant ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais l'homme ne la regardait pas, il avait le visage fixé sur Severus.

-Toi, hurla il alors en pointant sa baguette sur son fils pour le désigner. File étudier à la bibliothèque ! 

-Oui père, eut juste le temps de dire Severus avant de partir en courant par la porte.

-Et que je ne t'en vois pas sortir avant le dîner ! ajouta sa voix féroce alors que Severus filait dans le couloir.

Le couloir était très grand et les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint sombre. A intervalles réguliers, on trouvait soit un tableau, soit une torche allumée d'un feu ne cessant jamais de brûler. Les fenêtres étaient rares, et Severus s'arrêta de courir peu après être sorti de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à un tableau représentant un vieil homme à la posture digne qui le regarda d'un air hautain. Severus savait que c'était un de ces ancêtres. Tout les tableaux du manoir représentaient un ancêtre, sa mère le lui avait dit. D'après elle, cet homme était d'ailleurs quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup influé au ministère il y a quelques siècles.

L'enfant pressa le pas en entendant son père dire d'une voix froide à sa femme de se dépêcher de retourner à leur chambre pour se préparer.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son père regardait s'il partait bien vers la bibliothèque, les pas soudainement interrompus de ce dernier étaient le témoin de cet acte.

L'enfant prit une profonde inspiration et tourna à droite, en regardant au passage avec curiosité la statue d'un basilic au croisement du couloir.

L'entrée de la bibliothèque se trouvait devant une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. L'herbe courte était parfois agitée d'une légère brise et le soleil de juin se reflétait dans le petit bassin d'eau près de la grille d'entrée du manoir.

Severus s'attarda un instant à observer cela, puis, se retourna et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de bois donnant sur le sanctuaire des livres.

L'enfant du se hisser légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour tourner la poignée et parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci était lourde pour quelqu'un de son âge, et Severus du y mettre de la force. Quand il fut enfin entrer, il du re-lutter pour la fermer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'adossa, fatigué, contre la porte, et observa les grandes étagères remplies de livres de toutes époques qui s'alignaient, bien droites.

Le manoir Rogue était très grand, et Damius Rogue envoyait très régulièrement son fils y étudier malgré son âge très jeune.

Severus se mit alors à marcher droit vers la petite table de bois vernie que son père avait fait installer pour lui, et il s'assit sur la petite chaise importée dans cette bibliothèque de la même manière.

-Naïdy ! appela alors Severus, sa petite voix résonnant légèrement parmi les étagères. 

Après une longue minute entière, toujours personne n'était venu, et Severus tapait avec contrariété de ses petits doigts sur la table.

-NAÏDY ! hurla il.

Sa patience avait des limites tout de même ! L'enfant entendit alors un petit 'pop' et se retourna. Une elfe de maison était là, vêtue d'une vielle loque crasseuse.

-Le jeune maître a appel ? fit l'elfe d'une voix timide.

-S'est égosillé oui ! s'énerva Severus en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Naïdy est désolée, répondit l'elfe, fixant le visage de Severus de ces grands yeux larmoyants, oreilles tombantes.

Severus était énervé. Non seulement son père avait encore failli frapper maman, il devait retourner étudier pendant au moins encore deux heures un gros volume poussiéreux, assis seul dans la bibliothèque mais en plus maintenant il devait subir l'incompétence des domestiques.

-Amenes-moi le volume habituel, dit il d'une voix ferme.

-Bien maître, répondit la petite elfe qui partit entre les rayons.

Severus soupira profondément. Il avait toujours un air contrarié au visage quand l'elfe revint et déposa un lourd volume noir dont la reluire partait sur la table.

-Le jeune maître, osa Naïdy d'une voix hésitante, ressemble de plus en plus au maître...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Hors d'ici ! hurla Severus en pointant un doigt sur la porte.

Severus avait le souffle court et ouvrit violemment le livre tandis que l'elfe s'enfuyait. Il ne ressemblait pas à son père ! Son père était méchant ! Il l'obligeait à travailler, il menaçait maman, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'amuse ! Comment cette elfe stupide osait elle dire que lui, ressemblait à son père ?! 

Furieux, il referma le livre aussi violemment qu'il l'avait ouvert, il ne pouvait se concentrer. Après un long moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Severus cessa de taper des doigts sur la table et hurla.

-NAÏDY !

L'elfe réapparut instantanément avec un petit nuage de fumée.

-Le jeune maître désire ?

Se massant le front pour que ces sourcils ne cessent de se froncer tout seuls, il demanda d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser pour la rendre calme.

-Pourquoi tu dis que je suis comme mon père ?

L'elfe baissa les yeux et commença à se tortiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Naïdy n'a pas dit ça monsieur... Juste que vous ressembliez de plus en plus au maître.

-POURQUOI ? cria Severus qui en avait assez que l'elfe tourne autour du pot.

Naïdy recula avec peur en remontant sur son nez son habit sale.

-Dans votre manière... dit timidement l'elfe. Votre manière de parler à Naïdy et Zed...

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Deux heures déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis la révélation de Naïdy, mais Severus n'était toujours pas parvenu à en détacher son esprit. Son père hurlait souvent sur les elfes de maison et leur parlait fermement, leur ordonnant parfois de se punir pour telle ou telle chose. 

Ainsi Naïdy trouvait qu'il en faisait de même... Severus songeait qu'elle exagérait ! Et de toutes façons, se justifiait il, il était normal de parler ainsi aux domestiques ! De surcroît, il était énervé. D'habitude il était plus calme, comme maman... elle donnait des ordres aux elfes, mais presque poliment, à la limite du « s'il vous plaît, merci ».

Severus était sûr qu'elle les aurait dit d'ailleurs, si papa ne le regardait pas avec un air de profonde révolte chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait gentiment aux elfes.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur l'épais volume posé en face de lui, Severus relu pour la énième fois la même phrase du livre. L'ouvrage traitait des sortilèges de 'base' comme disait Damius Rogue, et en présentait les effets et la méthode à suivre pour les lancer correctement.

« Le sortilège d'Alohomora » lisait Severus « permet l'ouverture de portes et fenêtres closes, voir même de coffres ou d'armoire. Il est, grâce à lui, possible d'ouvrir n'importe quoi... »

Severus entendit la porte grincer. Songeant que c'était encore Naïdy, Severus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continua de lire.

« ... possible d'ouvrir n'importe quoi... » relu il.

Une toux grave se fit alors entendre.

-_Hum hum _!

Severus se retourna presque trop vite. Il savait que ni Zed ni Naïdy n'aurait eu l'audace de réclamer ainsi l'attention. Et il avait raison.

Son père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait ajouté par-dessus sa belle robe une cape noire du même tissu coûteux et dont les encoches d'argent étincelaient à cause du soleil passant par la fenêtre juste derrière lui.

-Tellement absorbé, dit Damius Rogue avec une pointe de sarcasme en tripotant négligemment sa baguette, qu'il ne voit même pas que son père est là.

-Je croyais que c'était  Naïdy ou Zed, s'excusa Severus en baissant les yeux et en sautant de sa chaise.

Damius Rogue retroussa ses lèvres fines et émit un bruit méprisant en observant ses ongles.

-Tsss ! Comme si un elfe de maison avait assez de force pour ouvrir seul la porte !

Il s'avança alors, et Severus se demanda si son père n'allait pas le traîner dans un cachot où un autre endroit déplaisant pour il ne savait quel acte qui lui aurait déplu. Mais le chef de famille dépassa Severus et se pencha au-dessus de l'ouvrage de cuir, parcourant la page ouverte des yeux.

Il prit alors le livre dans ces mains sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus. Que faisait dont son père ? Pourquoi observer ainsi l'ouvrage, la table des matières et ce qu'il avait déjà lu ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre...

-Tu n'en es que l ? cracha froidement son père en montrant la page.

Severus baissa la tête et commença à se tortiller sur ses pieds comme Naïdy un peu plus tôt.

-Pardon Père, mais...

Damius Rogue referma le livre d'une main ferme et émit de nouveau un 'tsss' méprisant.

-Des excuses. N'es-tu dont bon qu'à ça mon fils ?

-Vous trouvez que j'en ai lu peu Père, mais j'étudie durement, répliqua Severus d'un ton d'injustice indignée. J'ai tout retenu Père, car je ne veux pas lire pour oublier à la page d'après !

Damius Rogue reposa lentement le livre en considérant son fils avec attention. Severus soutint un instant son regard puis le baissa. Apparemment, songeait il, son père se demandait s'il devait le punir pour cette réplique ou apprécier cet élan de caractère – ou plutôt cet élan de courage suicidaire - et le sérieux de son enfant...

Severus releva la tête et vit que son père le fixait toujours, à présent à moitié assis sur la table. Ses yeux gris semblaient être deux fentes tellement il les plissait.

L'enfant fut soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui noua l'estomac. Il avait feuilleté rapidement un autre gros livre plus spécialisé en sortilèges et magies complexes que son père lui avait présenté alors qu'il lui expliquait que quand il serait prêt il passerait aux choses sérieuses, et il avait lu dedans un extrait parlant de légimencie, l'art de lire les pensées. Il se demandait si son père était en train d'en user sur lui. Le contact visuel était très important pour utiliser cette technique, et son père ne cessait de le fixer.

Damius Rogue inspira alors profondément et se leva. 

-Accio ? ordonna il plus qu'il demanda.

-Sortilège d'attraction, répondit Severus du tac au tac en relevant les yeux.

-La formule pour désarmer un adversaire ? reprit Damius en plissant encore plus les yeux.

-Expelliarmus.

-Amplificatum ? continua il d'un air féroce.

-Enchantement destiné à augmenter la taille de la cible.

-Et celui pour la réduire ?

-Reducto, père.

L'homme avait à présent un sourire léger aux lèvres, comme un général venant de passer en revue des troupes impeccables. Il s'approcha de Severus et lui tapota l'épaule assez militairement.

-Bien mon fils, bien... fini vite les amuse-gueule, fit son père en désignant le livre posé sur la table, que nous passions aux choses sérieuses...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sa cape noire volant derrière lui, puis se retourna et ajouta.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Nos invités vont bientôt arriver ! Dépêches-toi !

L'enfant courut rattraper son père qui le poussa en avant dans le couloir et referma la porte de la bibliothèque.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

-Bienvenu très chers !

Severus vit son père briser le parfait alignement qu'ils formaient, eux et sa mère, pour s'avancer serrer la main d'une jeune femme aux ondoyants cheveux blonds et au sourire éclatant qui était accompagnée d'un grand homme aux allures de puissant se montrant magnanime.

-Damius, fit la femme en regardant attentivement son hôte, toujours aussi élégant !

-Merci Endora, répondit Damius avec un sourire fin en faisant un baisemain à la femme qui tendait poliment une main chargée de bagues.

Son père se tourna ensuite vers l'homme dont les cheveux lisses et très blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. L'homme s'inclina et Damius lui serra énergiquement la main avant de reporter son attention sur Endora qui demandait des nouvelles comme s'ils étaient installés tous à table en buvant un café.

Le grand blond jeta un regard circulaire au salon par la cheminée duquel lui et sa femme étaient arrivés, et Severus nota qu'il avait un air hautain et dégageait le même effet que ceux qui se prennent pour supérieurs aux autres. L'enfant doutait néanmoins qu'il le fasse exprès en cet instant. Le regard de l'homme se posa alors sur la mère de Severus. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il s'approchait de Martha Rogue dont la grande robe noire cintrée brillait de paillettes vertes. Il prit la main de la mère de Severus et l'embrassa.

-Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre charme Martha, l'entendit-il chuchoter dans cet acte.

-Ah ! Le jeune Lucius ! annonça alors la voix de Damius Rogue dans leur dos qui était trop occupé à accueillir le reste de la famille. 

Détournant son regard de sa mère recevant dignement les avances de son invité, Severus vit nettement se profiler devant son père une fine silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Des cheveux lisses tombant sur les épaules comme ceux de son père, une blondeur surhumaine, des yeux gris, Lucius s'inclina très poliment devant Damius Rogue et lui souhaita le bonjour. 

-En voilà un enfant bien élevé, fit le maître de la maison avec un sourire. Severus, salue donc la famille Malefoy.

Obéissant à son père, Severus se tourna vers le grand homme blond et dit bonjour très sobrement en courbant légèrement les épaules, puis se tourna vers Endora Malefoy qui le regardait avec curiosité, et fit une courbette révérencieuse.

-Charmant enfant, fit la femme avec un sourire en remettant ses cheveux longs derrière ses épaules. Dîtes-nous dont Damius, les autres sont-ils déjà l ? 

-Pas encore, répondit le maître de maison. Mais allons donc au salon, Martha s'occupera des autres invités. Alors Baltus ? Tu viens ?

Baltus Malefoy lâcha lentement la main de la mère de Severus en continuant de lui sourire, puis se tourna vers Damius. 

-Je te suis, mon vieil ami, annonça-il. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long et Damius ouvrit la porte de la pièce menant au couloir. Il observa les parents Malefoy sortir, puis jeta un regard éloquent à sa femme avant de sortir.

Un long silence s'installa. Les deux enfants se jetaient des regards hésitants. Lequel demanderait la permission de sortir ? Avant qu'ils aient pu décider, Martha poussa une exclamation et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau du blondinet.

-Oh Lucius ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as une baguette !

Un sourire fier illumina le visage de l'enfant qui releva la tête, faisant penser étrangement à son père.

-Oui, approuva-il. Je l'ai eue pour mon anniversaire.

Lucius jeta un regard à Severus qui baissa tristement les yeux. Il n'avait pas de baguette lui…et peut-être même n'en aurait il pas avant des années…

-Dîtes Madame, demanda avec hésitation le fils Malefoy qui sentait le malaise de son ami. Quand est-ce que Severus aura une baguette lui aussi ?

Severus senti ses joues s'empourprer, et en jetant un regard à sa mère, il nota qu'elle aussi devenait rouge.

-H bien, commença-elle  d'un air gêné en se relevant tout en se forçant à sourire. Je ne sais pas, c'est assez compliqué. Damius préfère attendre qu'il soit un peu plus grand.

Severus senti le regard de sa mère se poser sur lui. Il garda la tête baissée. Il savait très bien qu'elle cherchait une excuse. Apparemment, Lucius non plus n'était pas dupe à en juger par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Après un autre moment de silence, les deux enfants se remirent à échanger des regards. L'envie de sortir se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Martha Rogue eut un petit sourire en les voyant ainsi, et elle s'agenouilla à leur hauteur.

-Allez, filez jouer ! J'enverrais Naïdy vous chercher !

Le sourire de la mère de Severus s'accentua en voyant le bonheur illuminer le visage des deux enfants.

-Merci Madame !

-Merci maman !

Les deux garçonnets se dirigèrent hâtivement vers la porte, l'ouvrirent, et sortirent dans le couloir en courant.

Amadouée, Martha Rogue les regarda se diriger vers le jardin et ferma la porte quand ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus était heureux d'être en présence d'un ami. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, ils se voyaient, leurs parents se rendant visite avec leur famille. Avec le temps, les deux enfants avaient sympathisés, et avaient toujours très envie de se voir.

-Alors, fit Lucius en jetant des cailloux dans le lac présent dans l'enceinte du manoir Rogue, pourquoi tes parents t'achètent pas de baguette ? Tu en auras une à ton anniversaire ?

-Si j'étudie bien, peut-être, répondis Severus, le regard dans le vague.

Mais c'était faux. Il le savait. Son père ne lui offrirait jamais de baguette avant qu'il ne le juge plus comme « une mauviette ». L'enfant savait que même s'il étudiait des années durant, il n'aurait rien avant que son père ne le voie « comme un homme ».

Et il ne le verrait pas comme un homme avant qu'il ne cesse d'avoir peur du noir… mais ce n'était pas le noir qu'il craignait ! C'était ces ombres mouvantes, ces bruits sourds, les monstres et leur souffle !

Il faudrait aussi qu'il cesse de jouer à « ces jeux pour bébés » comme les qualifiait son père. Il faudrait qu'il laisse son joli petit poney de bois qu'il aimait tant… et qu'il arrête d'écouter les histoires de maman.

Car bien entendu, elle était en cause elle aussi. Papa l'accusait de faire de son fils une « vraie lavette » car elle jouait avec lui aux « jeux de bébés » et se montrait gentille avec lui. Elle lui racontait aussi souvent des contes pour enfants qui l'amusaient beaucoup.

Un coup dans les côtes ramena Severus à la réalité.

-Hey ! s'exclama Lucius en lui redonnant un coup de coude. C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Regardes les ricochets que je fais !

Le blondinet lança un caillou plat qui rebondit dans l'eau deux fois de suite, créant de petites vagues. Severus soupira intérieurement. Son père les grondait, lui et sa mère, quand ils s'amusaient au bord du lac.

Remuant ces pensées, le fil Rogue s'empara d'un galet plat et fit trois ricochets. Il se tourna avec un sourire satisfait vers Lucius qui fronça les sourcils. 

-Un coup de chance, le provoqua-il.

Les minutes suivantes, les deux garçons les passèrent en défis et concours de lancer de galet. Qui lancerait le plus loin, qui ferait le plus grand nombre de ricochets…

Assis sous un saule pleureur sur la rive, ils lançaient leurs galets. La pelouse fraîche leur chatouillait les mains dès qu'ils les y posaient, et la brise leur rafraîchissait le visage.

Severus tourna la tête vers le manoir Rogue, entendant un bruit. 

Pas très éloigné, mais assez loin pour paraître deux fois plus petit, le manoir aux murs sombres et aux larges fenêtres contrastait fortement avec la beauté du jardin dont l'herbe verte et les fleurs roses et bleues miroitaient sous le soleil.

A mi-chemin entre les deux courait Naïdy. La petite elfe arriva bien vite auprès des deux garçons et leva son long nez vers Severus.

-La maîtresse m'envoi vous chercher ! La famille Black et la famille Lestranges viennent d'arriver et le repas va être servit.

-D'accord Naïdy, répondit Severus en se relevant, Lucius à sa suite. Va dire à maman que nous arrivons.

La petite elfe hocha la tête et disparut dans un petit 'pop' sonore, laissant les deux garçons rentrer à pied jusqu'au manoir.

Lucius s'étira et annonça.

-Bon ben… on y va !

Sur le chemin, ils ne dirent tout d'abord rien, puis Lucius demanda :

-Tu as vu que Naïdy a parlé de la _famille_ Black ? D'habitude il y a que les adultes... Tu crois qu'on va voir des enfants ?

-C'est bien possible, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Ca m'est un peu égal en fait. Apparemment ils ont juste trois filles…

Severus fit un signe de dénégation.

-Mon père et ma mère en ont parlé il y a pas longtemps. Apparemment, les cousins des Black qui ont trois filles ont aussi un garçon de notre âge, et un bébé est en route.

Lucius fit une moue respectueusement et tapa dans ses mains lentement.

-Et bien Professeur Severus, vous en savez des choses !

Ils furent rapidement parvenus au manoir. Mettant en commun leur force d'enfant, ils parvinrent à ouvrir la lourde porte d'entrée et à la refermer sans trop de problèmes.

Le bruit de leur pas pressés dans le couloir les accompagnait tandis qu'ils couraient dans le manoir, sa hâtant pour ne pas être en retard et essuyez les foudres de leur parents.

En passant devant la « Salle de Réception », ainsi nommée car c'était par ici qu'arrivaient les invités, les deux enfants virent que le monde nouvellement arrivé était ici et bavardait gaiement. 

Les Lestranges, que Severus avait déjà vu dans de pareilles occasions, discutaient avec Martha Rogue qui s'efforçait d'être une bonne maîtresse de maison et parlait très courtoisement en souriant légèrement.

Le premier mot qui passait à l'esprit lorsqu'on voyait un Lestrange était… étrange ! La femme, dans une robe violette assez large, avait une coiffure des plus extravagante. Ses petits yeux gris-verts regardaient partout tandis que son long nez, semblable à un pic, accompagnait les mouvement se sa tête.

Le mari, un homme assez grand et bien habillé, avait l'air d'un notable. Ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés en arrière et bien lissés, et ses lèvres minces ne souriaient presque jamais.

Restant dans leurs jambes, un petit garçon semblant avoir l'âge de Severus et Lucius jetait des regards ennuyés un peu partout. Il tripotait machinalement les manches élargies de sa robe noire en grattant son nez, heureusement bien moins long que celui de sa mère.

Un peu plus loin, Damius Rogue était entouré d'une foule de personne à proximité de la cheminée. Il y avait deux femmes, grandes et fines – bien que l'une d'elle affiche un ventre arrondi- qui, à en juger par leur ressemblance, devaient être sœurs. Toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et le même regard malicieux. Chacune d'elle était au bras d'un homme différent.

La première accompagnait un homme de la même taille qu'elle, qui avait des cheveux bruns assez courts et qui souriait sympathiquement au maître du manoir. Dans leurs jambes se tenaient trois fillettes. La plus grande, semblant être plus âgée que les deux amis d'environ deux ans, avait de long cheveux bruns presque noirs qui ondulaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et souriait avec fierté. Severus nota qu'elle lui faisait penser au père de Lucius dans ses manières de princesse.

La seconde devait avoir un an de moins qu'eux. Elle semblait plus timide et réservée, mais avait l'air de bien se plaire au milieu des adultes. Elle avait les même cheveux bruns que son père.

La troisième différait bien de ces sœur : elle avait une belle chevelure blonde retenue en queue de cheval et dévisageait en souriant les deux garçons. Elle avait de grands yeux gris, comme son père, et devait avoir leur âge.

Une grande exclamation de rire fit lever les yeux des deux garçons vers un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui parlait avec le père de Severus. Celui-ci inspirait la crainte de part sa carrure imposante et par l'air conspirateur qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Alors Magnus, déclara joyeusement Damius Rogue, souriant, en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme dans une franche accolade. Quoi de nouveau dans a noble et très ancienne maison des Black ?

-Rendue incartable mon vieux Damius, répondit Magnus avec un grand sourire. Ah ! Mais j'aperçois les progénitures ! ajouta-il en voyant Lucius et Severus sur le pas de la porte.

L'homme pivota sur lui-même, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs, et appela d'une voix forte.

-Hey, Sirius ? Sirius ! Viens te présenter un peu ! Ah, continua l'homme avec un air d'agacement, les enfants décidément...

Un gamin arriva alors. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte et noire et on voyait au premier regard qu'il était forcé de la mettre et que l'envie de l'enlever pour la jeter au feu le démangeait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs et sa frange coiffée avec soin tombait sur son front.

Il vit Severus et Lucius et releva la tête avec un semblant de… mépris dans le regard.

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent, perplexes. Apparemment, ce garçon les détestait avant même de les connaître…et à en juger par le regard tout aussi méprisant que lançait en biais la fillette aux longs cheveux bruns-noirs à Sirius, elle l'appréciait tout aussi peu. La fillette blonde semblait elle aussi peu apprécier le garçon, mais elle avait un air plus résigné qu'autre chose.

-Je crois, murmura lentement Lucius à Severus, que nous venons de faire la connaissance de la famille Black…

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

A table, les 17 convives étaient assis et mangeaient en se servant dans les divers plats étalés au centre de l'immense table du salon.

Severus ne touchait pas à son assiette. Assis à côté de Lucius et du fils Lestrange, il observait avec nervosité Sirius Black qui ne cessait de leur jeter, à lui et à ses camarades, des regards mauvais tout en mangeant sombrement le maïs de son assiette.

Assis à côté du jeune garçon au regard si méchant, se tenait la fille aux airs de princesse qui semblait répugnée d'être assise à côté de Sirius. Encore à côté de cette fille aux cheveux noirs-bruns, se tenait la timide qui restait encadrée de ses deux sœurs. Elle mangeait avec dignité en coupant bien tous ces aliments, à l'opposé de sa sœur aux cheveux noirs qui mangeait férocement en foudroyant du regard son voisin de table. La blonde elle, souriait aimablement quand son voisin, Mr Lestrange, lui parlait. Sinon, elle mangeait aussi proprement que sa sœur timide.

Tous les enfants étaient au centre. Les adultes se partageaient les extrémités de la table. 

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant que Baltus Malefoy était assis à côté de sa mère et ne cessait de lui parler avec de petits sourires et une main qui s'approchait trop près de la maîtresse de maison au goût de l'enfant. Lucius nota l'attitude de Severus et haussa les épaules dans une indifférence totale avant de croquer dans un morceau de tomate.

Le fils Rogue repoussa son assiette avec mauvaise humeur et tenta de chercher quelque chose qui puisse le calmer. Bien évidement regarder vers sa mère était inutile en raison du grand blond qui lui tournait autour et qui l'énervait profondément. Fixer quelque chose droit devant non plus : le regard mauvais de Sirius l'agaçait et ça l'obligerait à le croiser. Quant à tenter de parler avec le fils Lestrange, même pas la peine d'y penser : il était trop occupé à engloutir toute la nourriture tombant sous sa fourchette.

Severus tenta alors de se concentrer sur la décoration. La pièce était grande, et un feu craquait doucement dans la cheminée de la salle. Les murs, recouverts de tentures vertes représentant d'anciennes légendes magiques, portaient quelques tableaux. Severus savait qu'il s'agissait d'autres ancêtres de la famille, comme les portraits du couloir.

Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, grande et avec de fins rideaux presque transparents. Le lustre supportait plusieurs bougies mises en cercle qui projetaient sur les aliments leur faible lumière.

Quand Severus reporta son regard sur la table, les assiettes avaient été remplacées, et les plats contenaient des aliments du plat principal. Il en fut à peine surpris. Zed devait avoir tout enlevé d'un claquement de doigt et avoir tout fait descendre aux cuisines par magie. C'était une des spécialités du petit elfe de maison.

Tout le monde commença à se servir en même temps. Severus tandis sa fourchette vers un morceau de poulet, mais Sirius planta la sienne dedans en même temps. Les deux enfants se fusillèrent du regard.

-Ce morceau est à moi, cracha Sirius dans ce qui ressemblait à un grognement d'animal.

-Prend-en un autre, répliqua Severus en plissant les sourcils. Je l'ai vu le premier.

-A l'état de poule vivante ouais, railla Sirius.

Un autre fourchette se plantant dans le même morceau les fit stopper. La fille aux cheveux noirs entrait dans la partie.

-Honneur aux dames, annonça-elle froidement en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Ce dernier retira lentement sa fourchette du poulet en ne cessant de lancer des éclairs par regard dans les yeux de la fille.

-Garde le Bellatrix, répondit Sirius avec méprit. Maintenant que tu y as planté ta fourchette, le plat entier est contaminé.

Et l'insolent garçon se prit une grosse portion de purée. La fille, Bellatrix, se tourna vers Severus à qui elle sourie avant de sortir sa fourchette du poulet.

-Prend le, dit-elle en voyant que Severus hésitait. Je n'en voulais pas. C'était pour empêcher qu'il ai ce qu'il veut. Mon cousin est un prétentieux qui devrait apprendre à être aimable.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase assez forte pour que son voisin l'entende. Severus vit qu'il faisait un violent effort pour se retenir de planter son couteau dans la gorge de la fille. Cela la fit sourire.

-N'oublie pas mon cher cousin : il ne faut pas se battre en public, tu ferais mauvaise impression…quoi que ta seule présence salisse ce manoir…

Severus déposa le poulet dans son assiette et donna un coup de coude à Lucius en lui désignant Sirius dont les poings se crispaient sur ces ustensiles. 

-Un de ces jours, Bella, je vais te… !

Bellatrix ne su jamais ce que son cousin comptait lui faire, car un bruit de cristal les stoppa. Damius Rogue tapait sur son verre avec sa petite cuillère, un petit sourire aux lèvres, afin de réclamer l'attention.

-Mes chers invités, commença-il en s'avançant sur la table. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne se connaissent pas, mais nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous connaître justement… 

Severus vit avec désappointement et inquiétude les lèvres de plusieurs des invités se retrousser en un étrange sourire.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard bien sûr… continua Damius Rogue d'un air conspirateur. Entre adultes…

Les regards se portèrent sur les enfants. Severus et la fille timide rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Lucius prenait un air fier qui incita Severus à en faire autant malgré sa gêne. Il devait faire briller l'honneur de la famille… ou son père le lui ferait chèrement payer !

-Allez, présentez-vous les enfants… fit Damius Rogue d'un air plus effrayant qu'encourageant. Vous êtes un peu perdu ici…

La fille aux cheveux noirs se leva en relevant la tête et en prenant un air hautain. Elle rejeta sa chevelure en arrière tandis que ses deux sœurs se levaient timidement.

-Je suis Bellatrix Black, annonça-elle fièrement. Et ce sont mes deux sœurs : Andromeda –elle désigna la fille timide- et Narcissia – elle pointa du doigt la blonde qui s'inclina révérencieusement.

Elle se rassiérent, et Severus vit nettement l'homme aux longs cheveux noir fixer son fils afin qu'il se présente. Après un instant de lutte silencieuse, Sirius baissa les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et annonça d'un air forc :

-B'jour… je suis Sirius Black, le fils de Magnus et Marissa Black… et Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissia sont mes cousines.

Il se rassit lentement en jetant un regard haineux à Bellatrix qui le regardait en le narguant. Narcissia, elle, levait les yeux aux ciel. Ce garçon décidément…

Les regards fixés sur le fils Lestrange lui indiquèrent que c'était son tour de se présenter. Il se leva, se racla la gorge et annonça dans une phrase simple et courte qu'il se nommait Rodolphus.

Vint le tour de Lucius. Celui-ci se leva avec dignité et déclara d'une voix fière.

-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, fils de Baltus et Endora Malefoy ici présents.

Il montra ses parents qui hochèrent la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Lucius se rassit, et Severus su que c'était à lui. Il déglutit, se leva, et s'efforça de paraître aussi digne et noble que le blondinet l'avait été.

-Severus Rogue est mon nom, annonça-il en jetant un regard circulaire aux invités qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Mes parents sont les propriétaires de ce manoir : Damius et Martha Rogue.

Il se rassit précipitamment en espérant que personne ne remarquerait qu'il virait au rouge, tandis que les regards se portaient sur le maître de maison. Damius Rogue sourit et ajouta.

-Que le repas reprenne, maintenant que les enfants se connaissent ! 

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus vit avec un pincement au cœur la porte se refermer dans un petit bruit sec. Un air résigné au visage, il tourna la tête vers ses camarades.

A la suite du repas, tout les enfants avaient été emmenés dans une pièce aux murs recouverts de papier peint vert. Il la connaissait bien : c'était toujours là que son père les laissait, lui et Lucius, pendant que leur parents partaient discuter de choses secrètes.

Dénudée du moindre jouet, la salle de taille moyenne ne comportait que quelques livres rudimentaires sur la magie et les légendes, dans une petite bibliothèque de bois ancien.

Une mèche de cheveux vint s'écraser sur le visage de Severus qui la repoussa languissamment. Près de la bibliothèque, la seule fenêtre de la pièce faisait entrer une brise légère qui agitait les cheveux de l'enfant. 

Assis en équilibre précaire sur la seule chaise de la pièce, Sirius avait un air maussade et semblait prêt à mourir d'ennui et de dégoût. Etre enfermé avec eux était apparemment pour lui le pire des cauchemars.

Narcissia et Lucius bavardaient en souriant près de la bibliothèque. Un peu plus tôt, Severus les avait vu saisir le même livre, puis engager la conversation avec un sourire aimable.

La petite blonde rejetait sans cesse ses longs cheveux en arrière en riant aux plaisanteries de Lucius.

Le fils Rogue se doutait bien que le fait de les laisser tous ici étaient pour qu'ils se lient d'amitié, renforçant les liens déjà existant entre les anciennes familles de sorciers. Et apparemment, Lucius et Narcissia répondaient très bien aux attentes de leurs parents. Mais ils étaient bien les seuls…

Andromeda, assise dans un coin, semblait passionnée par l'observation du seul tableau de la pièce : un paysage boisé avec deux licornes qui buvaient l'eau d'un petit ruisseau. C'était sûrement le seul tableau de la maison à ne pas montrer un personnage de la famille Rogue. La jeune Black tripotait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns en contemplant les animaux mystiques, tandis que sa sœur aux cheveux noirs parcourait la salle des yeux et détaillait ses occupants. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, et au contraire, elle fit un sourire aimable à Rodolphus Lestrange qui lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main.

Lorsque le regard profond de la jeune fille se posa sur lui, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. A son grand malaise, Bellatrix continua de le fixer un long moment, semblant le juger. Severus regardait nerveusement un peu partout, feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à détailler le bas de sa robe qui grattait toujours autant que lorsqu'il l'avait enfilé. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il constata avec horreur que Bellatrix se dirigeait vers lui. Il déglutit et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

La jeune fille se planta devant lui, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête avant de lui sourire. 

-Severus c'est ça ? 

-Heu… oui, balbutia l'interpellé. Et toi tu es… Bellatrix ? 

Elle eut un sourire assez étrange empli de malice et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui rappelait à l'enfant l'expression sournoise que son père avait parfois. Ses yeux gris brillaient étrangement, et elle tendis la main vers son interlocuteur, lui prenant le bras.

-Tu viens ? Rodolphus est tout seul, on lui tiendra compagnie.

Tournant la tête et entraîné par Bellatrix, Severus aperçu le fils Lestrange, accoudé au mur, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il dévisageait Sirius qui ne cessait de se balancer sur sa chaise. 

Severus se sentit de nouveau mal en réalisant que le fils Black avait les yeux rivés sur lui et Bellatrix, et ce depuis apparemment un bon moment. Son expression méprisante semblait indiquer qu'il était prêt à leur cracher dessus s'ils passaient trop prêt, et Severus pria intérieurement pour que la jeune fille ne passe pas à proximité de son cousin.

-N'ai pas peur de Sirius, annonça soudainement Bellatrix en se rendant compte du malaise de son camarade. Même s'il ressemble à un chien enragé, il n'est qu'un sage petit toutou.

Les yeux de Sirius se réduisirent à deux fentes et les traits de sa bouche furent encore plus tirés vers le bas qu'auparavant. Sa cousine avait de toute évidence fait exprès pour l'irriter.

Severus déglutit. Le fils Black venait de se lever, et marchait à présent droit sur eux en remontant ses manches, lèvres retroussées, semblant prêt à mordre.

-Ici Bella, il n'y aura aucun adulte pour m'empêcher de te refaire le portrait !

Aussi vive que l'éclair, la jeune fille dégaina une longue et fine baguette noire qui, vraisemblablement, sortait de sa manche. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son cousin stoppait net. Elle eut un petit rire.

-Couché Sirius, fit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Malheuresement pour toi, mon pauvre chou, tu n'as pas de baguette.

-Tu ne saurais jamais lancer un sort, même si ta vie en dépendait ! cracha Sirius.

Néanmoins, Severus nota qu'il s'abstenait d'avancer. Il craignit un instant qu'une bagarre éclate, mais Andromeda s'interposa entre eux.

-Retournez-vous asseoir, ordonna-elle d'une voix calme et douce qui ressemblait presque à une demande.

Severus fut stupéfait de voir qu'ils lui obéirent. Lentement, fusillant son cousin du regard, Bellatrix rangea sa baguette pendant Sirius que retournait s'asseoir, un air rageur au visage et des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Viens, on va voir Rodolphus, décréta Bellatrix avec mauvaise humeur en empoignant violement le bras de Severus.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre pendant que Bellatrix et Rodolphus se mettaient à rire. Apparemment, les deux enfants se connaissaient aussi bien que Lucius et lui. Leurs parents devaient sûrement être bons amis.

Severus se sentait un peu à l'écart avec eux. Il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Tristement il jeta à un regard à Lucius et à Narcissia qui éclataient de rire. Décidément, le seul plus isolé que lui était bien Sirius…

Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et eut un pincement au cœur. A présent il était le plus isol car le fils Black et Andromeda étaient tous les deux. Certes, Sirius restait froid et continuait de se balancer sur sa chaise, mais sa cousine tentait de lui parler et posait une main apaisante sur son bras.

Le fils Rogue soupira et baissa la tête. Après quelques instant, il se décida à rejoindre Lucius. De toutes façons, Lucius n'avait-il pas fait comprendre tout à l'heure, dans le parc, que les filles étaient inintéressantes ? Elles ne jouaient pas aux jeux des garçons et préféraient rester avec leurs petites poupées… mais alors pourquoi Lucius semblait si à l'aise avec Narcissia ?

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il reconnut sa mère.

-Maman ! s'exclama-il en courant se jeter dans les bras de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Martha Rogue prit son fils dans ces bras et embrassa tendrement son front avant de se relever et de s'adresser à tous les enfants qui avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur elle. Même Sirius avait arrêté de se balancer sur sa chaise. 

-Je suis juste venue de vous dire que vous pouvez aller dans le jardin maintenant, annonça-elle en souriant. Sinon, Severus, tu pourrais emmener tes petits camarades dans ta chambre. C'est comme vous voulez. Mais si vous préférez, restez ici. Allez, je me sauve. A plus tard mon poussin.

Elle se pencha sur Severus et l'embrassa sur le front avant de repartir en fermant la porte, faisant se serrer le cœur de son fils. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste…

Sirius se leva et s'étira ostensiblement.

-Je vais aller dans le jardin, annonça-il.

Son ton était toujours aussi froid, et cela laissait à penser qu'il disait cela afin de bien faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait voir personne à l'extérieur. Il passa la porte, suivi du regard par ses camarades. Bellatrix ricana tandis que son cousin partait dans le couloir.

-Avec un peu de chance, déclara-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Rodolphus, on pourra le noyer ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un lac dans ce parc…

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Severus pour lui demander confirmation sur la présence du lac et celui-ci fit un léger signe de tête, provoquant la naissance d'un grand sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Narcissia ! cria-elle en direction de sa jeune sœur blonde qui interrompit sa conversation avec Lucius. Si on noyait Sirius dans le lac ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Sirius est un cas, déclara-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place. Il est irrécupérable. Le faire disparaître ne me dérangerais pas, mais le tuer d'une manière aussi barbare, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Sur ce, elle reprit sa conversation avec Lucius. Bellatrix soupira et se tourna vers Rodolphus.

-Toi tu m'accompagne ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Evidement ! répliqua Rodolphus avec un air vex : comment pouvait-elle en douter ? 

Ils se tournèrent alors tous deux vers Severus qui senti qu'une boule se formait à son estomac.

-Et toi ? demanda Bellatrix en le fixant dans les yeux, bras croisés sur le torse.

Le fils Rogue déglutit et baissa la tête.

-A part le fait qu'il nous regarde mal et qu'il nous déteste, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait le tuer… déclara-il avec hésitation, sentant qu'un mot mal placé pourrait lui attirer les foudres des deux autres.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard éloquent en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaît pas… fit le fils Lestrange, comme cherchant à justifier une bourde énorme que Severus aurait commise.

-On va lui expliquer alors, déclara Bellatrix avant de se tourner vers Severus. Mon cher cousin n'adhère pas à nos valeurs, reprit-elle d'un ton supérieur. Il les déteste même. C'est pour ça qu'il nous méprise.

Severus n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il hésita un instant avant d'avaler sa salive avec difficulté et d'oser demander :

-Quelles… valeurs ?

Rodolphus recula de surprise et les sourcils de la jeune Black se haussèrent tandis que sa bouche se tordait.

-La pureté du sang, allons ! répondit-elle d'un air mêlé de surprise et de suspicion.

De toute évidence, elle commençait à se demander si le fils Rogue n'était pas lui aussi un traître au sang.

Severus hocha lentement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Mais il n'avait toujours pas saisi le pourquoi qui faisait que ce désaccord engendrait une haine si grande.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus referma la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers Narcissia et Lucius. Les deux enfants s'étaient déjà jetés sur les jouets de leur ami. La fillette avait ramassé le petit cheval de bois brisé et le reconstituait tant bien que mal, pendant que Lucius s'était emparé du modèle miniature de Comète 360. C'était le tout dernier modèle de balai de Quidditch, et la réplique miniature était un balai taille enfant qui permettait de s'élever à quelques centimètre du sol. Le blondinet s'amusait à tourner en rond dans la chambre en poussant des cris de joie.

Severus alla s'asseoir à côté de Narcissia qui réparait le jouet avec une dextérité surprenante. 

Tout en la regardant faire, il repensa à cette histoire de pureté du sang. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette histoire, et à vrai dire, on lui en avait expliqué bien peu. C'était pour ça qu'il avait refusé d'allait avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus et qu'il avait emmené Lucius et Narcissia dans sa chambre. Il c'était tourné vers Andromeda pour lui proposer, mais celle-ci avait commencé à lire et il avait jugé préférable de la laisser.

-Tu as vu ? demanda Narcissia en souriant et en le sortant de ces pensées. Je l'ai réparé.

Elle tendis à Severus le cheval de bois.

-Merci ! répondit celui-ci en  examinant son jouet, sourire aux lèvres. Tu es dou !

Narcissia haussa les épaules, mais son petit sourire et ces joues rosies témoignaient que le compliment l'avait touchée.

-C'était pas dur.

Lucius leur passa devant à toute vitesse pour s'amuser, et Narcissia leva la tête vers la fenêtre. 

-On voit le lac d'ici ? Interrogea-t-elle. J'aimerais savoir si Bellatrix a finalement enté quelque chose…

Sans même attendre la réponse, la jeune blonde se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à scruter l'extérieur. Bien vite elle abandonna.

-On voit rien, fit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Severus. Mais bon, de toute manière, ils vont juste se provoquer et chahuter un peu, comme toujours…

Severus ne répondit rien. Tortillant ses doigts, il songeait que c'était une bonne occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire de sang pur. Mais il se demandait comment aborder le sujet…

-Dis Narcissia, commença timidement le fils Rogue. Je sais pas trop de choses au sujet de la pureté su sang, des différences entre nous et les moldus… tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

La jeune Black eut un air choqué au visage et Lucius stoppa net en plein vol. Il descendit du balai et s'approcha des deux autres.

-Ses parents lui ont pas appris grand chose là-dessus, expliqua Lucius en posant une main sur l'épaule de Narcissia. Ils lui apprennent plein de sorts et tout, mais rien de ce côt

-Mais se sont les bases Lucius ! s'indigna Narcissia.

-Je le sais bien… mais bon, on va lui dire nous.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Severus qui se sentait gêné de la réaction de ses amis.

-Tu vois, commença Lucius en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Nous, on est des sangs purs, ça veut dire que dans nos familles il n'y a que des sorciers de pure souche !

-Je le sais ça ! répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis pas inculte à ce point !

Narcissia pouffa de rire et Lucius continua.

-Donc y'a nous et y'a les Sangs-de-Bourbes, les enfants de moldus qui ont pas un sang pur. Ils ont du sang de moldus ! Les moldus sont des barbares et des idiots ! Ils se battent tout le temps pour rien et sont tellement stupides qu'ils peuvent même pas voir les détraqueurs ! Ils ne croient pas à la magie et tu sais ce qu'ils faisaient aux sorciers avant ? Ils voulaient les brûler ! Et ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils brûlaient parfois des moldus… trop bêtes ! Pas capables de différencier un sorcier d'un de ces ramollis du cerveau ! Ils se battent à mains nue en plus ! Les moldus en fait, c'est pire que des animaux. Et leurs enfants, les Sangs-de-Bourbe, c'est exactement la même choses, et ils souillent la dynastie des sorciers. Nous, on est les vrais et dignes sorciers, à l'inverse d'eux !

Narcissia applaudit poliment et Severus hocha la tête. Il comprenait bien mieux à présent. 

-Mais, ajouta-il finalement. Pourquoi Sirius hait les Sangs Purs et pas les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? 

-Parce qu'il est un traître au sang, répondit Narcissia dont les yeux se plissèrent. Il connaît l'histoire mais il nous hait, nous, les sorciers de pures souches, à cause de nos valeurs ! Il nous déshonore, nous, les Blacks … et c'est pour ça que Bellatrix veut le tuer.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Lucius se leva d'un air magistral qui rappelait son père, suivi du regard par Severus et Narcissia. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière toujours du même air fier, et désigna la porte par-dessus son épaule.

-Allons voir si Bellatrix a finit de noyer Sirius, suggéra-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Narcissia dans un haussement d'épaules avant de se lever. Mais je sais que ma sœur ne va faire que le chahuter. 

La curiosité de Severus le poussa à accepter. Il se demandait si Bellatrix oserait vraiment tenter de noyer son cousin avec l'aide de Rodolphus, ou si comme Narcissia le prétendait, elle ne ferait rien de bien méchant.

Il se leva donc et sortit à la suite de ses amis. Lucius marchait devant, tel un général suivi de sa troupe, et les deux autres suivaient tranquillement.

-Dis Narcissia, commença Severus en tournant sa tête vers la blonde. Moi j'ai trouvé que Bellatrix avait l'air déterminée. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle essayera pas de le tuer ?

Severus sentit que Lucius ralentissait un peu, sûrement se concentrait-il à présent sur la conversation. Il était, à n'en pas douter, lui aussi intéressé par cette question.

Comme à son habitude, la fille Black haussa les épaules.

-Elle doit craindre la réaction des adultes. Même si elle n'arrête pas de dire que ça serait un soulagement pour tous que Sirius meurt, elle sait bien qu'elle devrait payer. Depuis quelques temps elle n'arrête pas de dire que si elle ne tuait pas Sirius, c'était pour ne pas faire de peine à son père : notre oncle. Elle dit que maintenant elle va le faire, vu qu'ils vont avoir, lui et notre tante, un nouveau bébé. Mais il restera toujours la punition des adultes qui la retient… Quoique si elle peut faire passer la mort de Sirius pour un accident… qui sait ? Ensuite, je pense qu'elle ne doit pas oser tuer un être humain… après tout, on est encore petits, même si elle est plus vielle que nous, elle reste une enfant…

Severus hocha la tête, et Lucius pressa le pas maintenant que la discussion était finie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du lac, où se tenaient Sirius, sa cousine et le fils Lestrange.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix s'amusaient à pousser Sirius en direction du lac, à l'extrémité d'une petite jetée de bois. Celui-ci, sourcils froncés et babines retroussées tentait de riposter et de s'esquiver. En voyant arriver Severus et les autres, il émit un 'tsss' empli de mépris.

-Deux contre un ça vous suffit pas hein ? Non, il faut que vous vous y mettiez à cinq ! Bandes de lâches ! En duel de sorcellerie vous feriez moins les fiers.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire méprisant.

-Mon pauvre cousin, tout seul, tout martyrisé qui réclame un duel de sorcellerie alors qu'il n'a jamais lancé un seul sort ! 

Elle rie de nouveau, et Rodolphus susurra méchamment.

-De toutes manières Black, dit-il en poussant un peu plus Sirius, tu es tellement doué que tu te ferais exploser la baguette à la figure si tu en avais une ! Ca doit être pour ça que papa-maman ne t'en ont pas donnée !

Tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire, Severus nota que le fils Lestrange tenait dans une main une baguette longue et noire qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts afin, à n'en pas douter, de narguer Sirius.

-Aller, fit Bellatrix en s'approchant de Sirius et en le prenant par les épaules. Bonne baignade !

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces dans l'eau, mais Sirius s'y attendait. Il fit un pas de côté, laissant sa cousine s'avancer dans le vide, et la poussa violement dans le dos. Entraînée par son poids et la force de Sirius, elle ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et tomba dans le lac dans un grand cri.

Tous ouvraient des yeux ronds et Rodolphus et Narcissia avaient même la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius se tenait en position défensive, poings levés, prêt à attaquer.

-A qui le tour ? tonna-il en scrutant les visages autour de lui d'un air menaçant.

Severus recula d'un pas, et Narcissia en fit prudemment de même. Rodolphus s'avança, prêt à venger son amie, lorsque la tête cette dernière sortie de l'eau en recrachant du liquide par la bouche.

-Tu va me le payer Sirius ! hurla-elle en se noyant à moitié. Je te jure que tu va me le payer !

Tout en surnageant, elle leva un poing vengeur vers son cousin, la bouche tordue et le visage défiguré par la haine. Sirius rigola.

-C'est ça, à la niche ! Ou plutôt… au lac.

Rodolphus profita de cette diversion pour se jeter sur Sirius avec un cri sauvage. Lorsque le fils Black réalisa, il était trop tard.

Rodolphus lui plongea dessus, l'entraînant dans l'étendue d'eau, et Bellatrix du s'écarter pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent dessus. Elle observa les deux garçons tomber en éclaboussant les alentours d'eau, et les vit ressortir. Ils tentaient de toute évidence, de se couler mutuellement.

-Noie-le Rodolphus ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Vas-y ! 

Les spectateurs restés sur la berge s'approchèrent du bord pour mieux voir. Severus avait un air inquiet et se tordait les doigts. Il jeta des regards angoissés à ses camarades, et fut surpris de voir que Narcissia et Lucius avaient l'air extasiés. Ils ressemblaient à des joueurs observant un pari.

Severus déglutit. Ca allait mal finir, il le sentait…

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville. L'attention de ses camarades se détourna alors du lac, où Bellatrix et Rodolphus plongeaient sous l'eau pour repérer Sirius qui leur avait échappé, pour se fixer sur Severus.

La bouche de Bellatrix se tordit en voyant ce qui tenait la jambe du fils Rogue.

-Il est l ! Severus, tient le on arrive !

Sirius était en effet agrippé à la jambe du pauvre Severus, et il lui tirait dessus,ceci semblant être plus pour vouloir l'entraîner dans l'eau avec lui que pour se hisser sur le quai. Severus senti son ventre se retourner. Il était en train d'être emport !

-Lucius ! Narcissia ! Je vais tomber ! cria-il en tentant vainement de s'éloigner du bord.

Les deux enfants prirent chacun Severus par un bras et le maintirent fermement près d'eux.

-Il reste avec nous Black ! prévint Lucius d'un air menaçant.

-Et moi je vous dis que si je coule, il coule avec moi ! aboya Sirius en tirant encore plus violement sur la cheville de l'enfant.

Severus commençait à avoir très mal, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius s'en prenait spécialement à lui. Après tout, il ne lui avait strictement rien fait ! Des larmes de douleur et de tristesse lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il tentait une fois de plus de se dégager.

Il vit Rodolphus et Bellatrix prêt à attraper Sirius, mais ceux-ci stoppèrent net.

-Les parents ! s'écria Rodolphus. Aux abris, vite !

Bellatrix et son compagnon sortirent de l'eau en quatrième vitesse et Lucius et Narcissia coururent vers le manoir. Mais Sirius ne lâchait pas, et au lieu de se cacher, il continuait à tenter d'envoyer le fils Rogue dans l'eau.

-Lâche-moi ! gémit Severus en tendant de s'échapper. Les adultes arrivent ! Tu n'as pas peur comme les autres ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Parce que je ne peux pas supporter ta tête ! Et de surcroît t'es un petit prétentieux de Sang Pur !

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein ventre pour Severus, et il sentit son pied glisser dans le vide. Il heurta l'eau dans un grand bruit, mais il s'en fichait. Le choc de cette révélation le rendis profondément triste. C'était injuste. Il était haï parce qu'il était le fils d'un sang pur et qu'on l'assimilait directement à ses ancêtres, on s'acharnait sur lui car sa tête ne plaisait pas. C'était vraiment le comble de l'injustice.

Il battit des pieds et remonta à la surface. Les larmes de ses yeux se mêlèrent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, tandis que Sirius le dévisageait avec méchanceté. Il entendit des bruits de pas et tourna la tête. Les adultes venaient d'arriver en courant et stoppèrent net sur la jetée. Il vit sa mère, qui en le reconnaissant étouffa un cri, mains sur la bouche. 

Severus senti son cœur se serrer. Elle devait penser qu'il avait agressé Sirius ! En voyant la réaction des autres adultes, il déglutit. Ils étaient tous choqués, horrifiés, ou en colère. Et le petit garçon avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça allait, mais alors très mal tourner.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

-Que c'est-il pass ? rugit Damius Rogue qui se tenait à côté de Magnus Black.

Tous deux avaient l'air véritablement furieux. Sourcils froncés, Magnus Black frappait du pied la jetée de bois, bras croisés. Il fixait son fils, comme s'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait tenté de noyer le fils de son hôte –ce qui n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité, bien au contraire ! A l'inverse, Damius Rogue semblait penser que c'était Severus qui avait poussé Sirius à l'eau, et le regard mauvais qu'il jetait à son enfant laissait imaginer les pires sanctions possibles.

Severus ouvrit la bouche afin d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, mais Sirius, fronçant les sourcils, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Il a voulu me faire couler ! coupa vivement le fils Black en pointant Severus du doigt –ce qui manqua de peu de le plonger sous l'eau. C'est sa faute, monsieur Rogue !

Severus ouvrit la bouche de surprise et d'indignation. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant l'air furieux de son père. Il semblait prêt à sauter à l'eau étrangler son fils !

-C'est pas vrai ! balbutia Severus. Il ment ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Demandez à Lucius, Bellatrix et les autres ! Ils étaient l ! Sirius était à l'eau et il m'a attrapé la cheville pour me faire tomber !

Severus n'aimait pas du tout mentir. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il venait de le faire. Mais il se dit intérieurement qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment… il dissimulait une partie de la vérité, c'est tout. Non pas qu'il tienne à protéger les autres, Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne comptaient pas vraiment pour lui, mais il savait qu'ils mentiraient tous pour ne pas subir de punition…

Le cœur de l'enfant se serra tristement. Même Lucius, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, l'avait laissé seul, l'avait abandonné. Severus senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux à la pensée qu'il c'était peut-être totalement mépris au sujet de leur amitié.

-Franchement Damius, déclara Magnus Black en se plaçant en face de son ami, et coupant les sombres pensées de Severus. J'ai plutôt tendance à croire ton fils. Sirius n'est pas vraiment sociable, et ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il s'en soit pris à Severus comme ça…

D'un air des plus hautain, M. Black se tourna vers Sirius, et il semblait plus menacer son fils que s'adresser à son ami.

-Il nous fait réellement honte à Kathia et à moi… il est en train de très mal tourner… mais nous allons y remédier.

-Père, je vous dis qu'il m'a agress ! répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

Il était décidément très convaincant dans le mensonge. Si Severus n'avait pas vécu la scène, il aurait pu se laisser prendre avec facilité.

Le fils Rogue jeta un regard à sa mère qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Envahi d'un drôle de sentiment, il battit des pieds pour s'approcher du rivage, et quand il put enfin toucher le sol, il s'extirpa de l'eau et couru vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

La tête enfouie contre sa mère, Severus senti qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Il entendit Sirius sortir lentement de l'eau et arriver lui aussi sur la pelouse.

Tournant la tête, Severus pu voir Magnus empoigner férocement Sirius par le bras, sans se soucier de se mouiller.

-Désolé de l'incident Damius, annonça-il. Kathia et moi allons partir. 

Baltus Malefoy s'avança lui aussi vers le maître de maison et lui serra vivement la main.

-Nous allons aussi partir Endora et moi quand nous aurons récupéré Lucius. Prochaine réunion chez moi ?

Damius se força à sourire et approuva. Les Lestrange et les autres Black annoncèrent aux aussi leur intention de partir, et bientôt, seuls Damius, Martha et Severus Rogue furent encore présent sur la jetée. Et a en juger par le regard que leur jetait le père de famille, il n'avait pas cru la version de l'histoire de Severus…

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Severus ferma les yeux en entendant la porte claquer. Toujours dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, il tremblait. Il se pelotonna encore plus contre sa maman en entendant approcher les bruits de pas furieux de son père. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le maître de maison d'agripper violement son enfant et de l'éloigner rageusement de l'étreinte maternelle. 

Entraîné par son père, qui voulait l'emmener il ne sait où, Severus trébucha et s'étala par terre. L'homme se pencha sur lui, le visage déformé par la fureur, et Severus recula, toujours au sol. Son dos heurta le mur, et le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même. 

S'attendant à être fermement relevé et entraîné dans un cachot, voir même frappé, il leva timidement la tête pour jeter un œil à ce qui l'attendait, gorge serrée.

Martha Rogue s'avança vers son fils, l'air inquiet, mais son mari, sans même lui accorder un regard, la stoppa en étendant un bras devant elle.

Damius Rogue se pencha ensuite sur son fils, avec un air si menaçant que même le plus brave des hommes aurait flanché s'il en avait été la cible. Il empoigna Severus par le col de sa robe et colla son visage au sien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agresser le fils Black ? hurla-il en envoyant à la figure de son enfant une salve de postillons qui l'obligea à clore les yeux.

-Je ne l'ai pas attaqu ! répondit Severus d'une voix tremblante. Je le jure !

Damius Rogue repoussa violement son fils au sol et recula d'un pas. Severus déglutit en voyant son père sortir sa baguette.

L'homme avait un air des plus mauvais que Severus ait jamais vu, et il était sûr que si son père avait sorti sa baguette, c'était pour en faire usage. L'enfant tremblait, aculé contre le mur. Pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver, il sentit des larmes inonder ses yeux et glisser le long de ses joues.

-Allons bon ! railla son père. Tu pleures maintenant ! Tu déshonore la famille en attaquant un sang pur et tu pleures ! Tu es vraiment un crétin Severus et… !

-Mais puisqu'il te dit qu'il n'a pas attaqué Sirius ! intervint Martha Rogue en se plaçant devant son mari.

Son visage, entouré de ses longs cheveux noirs, abritaient deux yeux bleus emplis de larmes. Elle avait un air suppliant au visage, comme si elle implorait la clémence de son mari. Mais celui-ci sembla au contraire redoubler de fureur.

-Il a menti Martha ! rugit-il. J'ai vu qu'il avait menti au lac !

Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson. Son père avait utilisé la légimencie sur lui ! Néanmoins, au beau milieu de sa peur, de sa confusion et de son sentiment d'injustice, éclata du courage.

-Et sur Sirius ? Tu l'as pas utilisé sur lui ? Tu aurais su qu'il avait menti _lui aussi_ !

La réaction de sa mère le toucha bien plus que celle de son père. Martha Rogue se retourna lentement vers son fils. 

-Severus… tu as _menti _? répéta-elle sans oser y croire.

Elle avait l'air choquée et profondément triste, et l'enfant senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. _Il l'avait déçue_. 

Damius Rogue quant à lui, était totalement rouge et semblait prêt à lancer un sortilège éradiquant toutes vies à dix kilomètres à la ronde, dans la totale indifférence des sentiments de son fils et sa femme.

-J'ai juste caché une partie de la vérité, maman, dit tristement Severus en baissant les yeux. Si j'avais dit aux adultes que Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient poussé Sirius à l'eau…

-Tu oses accuser les autres maintenant ? vociféra le père de famille en poussant sa femme en arrière pour atteindre son fils. Attends un peu… !

Il leva en l'air la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, prêt à frapper. Martha Rogue courut entre son fils et son mari du même air implorant qu'auparavant.

-Damius, non ! supplia-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard. Le coup était déjà parti, et Martha Rogue tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du choc qu'elle venait d'encaisser à la place de son fils.

-Et voilà, jura Damius Rogue en se penchant avec colère sur sa femme à terre. Il a fallu que tu t'interpose !

Severus recula le plus loin possible du maître de maison qui commençait à présent à tourner autour de sa femme en hurlant et en faisant de grands gestes énervés. Il alla se blottir contre l'angle de deux murs et se recroquevilla en essayant de ne plus entendre son père crier.

Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, un peu plus abondamment à chaque parole de son père, et bientôt, Severus fut secoué par des hoquets de tristesse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il pus distinguer aux travers de ces larmes, sa mère recroquevillée, et au-dessus d'elle, son père qui avait la main levée.

Severus ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre.

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Une larme roula sur la joue de Severus et tomba sur son parchemin, diluant les mots écrits à l'encre qu'il venait de poser sur le papier. Mais il s'en fichait.

Trempant encore sa plume dans le pot d'encre à sa gauche, il continua d'écrire en laissant les larmes couler.

Il renifla dans sa manche en songeant à sa mère. Comment allait-elle ? La reverrait-il bientôt ?

Severus avait été conduit de force dans une petite pièce ne contenant que des ouvrages magiques.

«Tu ne sortiras d'ici que quand tu auras tout lu » avait dit son père froidement. « On t'amènera à manger régulièrement, et toutes les semaines je passerais voir si tu as progressé, et si tel est le cas, tu pourras sortir pendant une heure »

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était là. Deux semaines sans voir sa mère. Il avait pu sortir une heure dimanche dernier, mais il ne l'avait trouvée nulle part.

A cette pensée, les larmes se firent plus abondantes encore, et Severus posa sa plume, prit la bougie sur son bureau, la seule source de lumière de la pièce, et se dirigea vers le lit de fortune qui lui avait été aménagé.

Il s'assit sur les draps blancs et posa la bougie à terre en observant vaciller la flamme sur les murs sobres de la pièce.

Celle-ci était assez petite, avec un plancher de bois froid qui gela les pieds de Severus lorsqu'il ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes pour enfiler son pyjama.

Son père ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

Il y avait deux grandes étagères de bois noir, comme des rayons de bibliothèque montant jusqu'au plafond. Un petit escabeau permettait d'attraper les plus hauts ouvrages.

Juste à côté, il y avait le petit bureau et la petite chaise de bois que Damius Rogue avait fait transporter de la bibliothèque à ce 'purgatoire'.

C'était le seul mobilier de l'étroite pièce. Severus dormait à même le sol, sur un matelas qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à diminuer la rudesse du parquet.

Enfilant son pyjama, le seul autre vêtement dont il disposait ici, Severus s'allongea dans son lit et souffla la flamme de la bougie. 

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues quand Severus leva les yeux vers une toute petite lucarne, entre les deux rayons de bibliothèque, par où filtrait une faible lumière nocturne due à la lune qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Il pensait à sa mère, à la façon dont elle lui caressait les cheveux, à son parfum, à la manière dont elle chantonnait en le peignant, et à son sourire si affectueux. 

Il tendis la main, imaginant toucher la chevelure noire de sa mère, mais la ramena bien vite vers lui pour essuyer ses larmes.

_-Maman…_ murmura Severus d'une voix étouffée de chagrin. _Je t'aime…_

-/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-                   -/*\- -/*\-

Laissez moi des Rewiews si ça vous plaît ! Plus j'en aurait plus vite j'écrierais la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2 : 8 ans

Soulevant ses couvertures, les yeux mi-clos, encore lourds de sommeil, Severus bailla longuement. Il s'étira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et gras en songeant qu'il aurait bien besoin de passer chez le coiffeur.

Se levant, son pied heurta un objet dur au sol. Severus étouffa un juron en attrapant son pied endolori. On y voyait strictement rien, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà huit heures.

Il leva les yeux vers la lucarne, maudissant son orientation qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une once de soleil avant dix heures à cette période de l'année.

-Lumière ! vociféra Severus en continuant de masser son gros orteil.

Aussitôt, la petite bougie de la pièce s'alluma. C'était sur elle que Severus avait trébuché.

De mauvaise humeur, il l'attrapa et la posa sur le bureau avant de s'habiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces conditions de vie… mais il s'y était fait. Comment ne pas se faire à quelque chose quand ça fait deux ans que vous vivez avec ?

Amèrement, il jeta son pyjama en boule sur son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Ce n'était pas le même qu'au début bien sûr. Son père avait du le faire changer il y a peu avec la chaise : trop petits.

Trempant sa plume d'oie dans l'encre, Severus se demanda pourquoi il continuait. Avant, c'était pour sa mère, mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. Il l'avait cherchée sans résultats, il avait questionné son père qui c'était montré aussi muet qu'une tombe, il avait interrogé les elfes qui ne savaient rien. Alors pourquoi ?

Un sourire aigre se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant. L'habitude sans doute. Et la fatalit

« L'expression magique de la souffrance » commença à écrire Severus.

Tandis qu'il continuait sa rédaction imposée par son père, l'enfant eut un rictus mauvais. Après tout, peut-être y avait-il du bon dans tout cela ? Quand il aurait enfin une baguette, il pourrait se venger de tout cela… voir même retrouver sa mère.

Il stoppa net à cette pensée. _Retrouver sa mère_…

Des larmes commencèrent à envahir les yeux de Severus qui les chassa promptement. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il s'en rappelait à peine ! Pourquoi avait-il d'ailleurs pensé à la retrouver ?

Severus lâcha sa plume et soupira en se rejetant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Des cheveux noirs et ondulés. C'était à peu près tout ce dont il se souvenait. Alors pourquoi y restait-il tant attach ?

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête en grognant, voulant chasser ses pensées. Mais ses cheveux vinrent lui fouetter le visage. Une chanson lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que le souvenir tendre d'un peigne dans ses cheveux.

Elle les lui brossait et coupait régulièrement, lui faisait des shampoings…

-Ca suffit ! s'écria Severus. Pourquoi je me rappel de ça ? Elle n'est plus rien, non plus rien !

Et c'est ce qu'il veut, lui murmura une petite voix, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, tu n'as pas compris ? Il t'a mis ici pour te séparer d'elle, que tu l'oubli et que tu deviennes ce qu'il veut lui…et il a réussi… 

De nouveau, des larmes envahirent les yeux de Severus qui serra les poings. C'étaient des larmes de tristesse, de rage et de colère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublier sa mère, il était en colère d'avoir fait ce que voulait son père, et par-dessus tout, il était triste de ne rien pouvoir y faire…

Se ressaisissant, Severus attrapa sa plume et se mit à écrire. Dans une semaine, il y aurait un tournoi de Quiddtich, et son père avait promis de l'y emmener s'il travaillait suffisamment bien. Non pas que Severus soit particulièrement fan de Quidditch, il en savait bien peu dessus étant donné qu'il sortait rarement, mais il était sûr d'y rencontrer Lucius, et le blondinet avait un père bien au courant des affaires de Damius Rogue… Avec un peu d'habileté, il pourrait peut-être lui soutirer des informations utiles. Car malgré tout ce qu'avait beau se dire Severus, il n'était pas encore totalement détaché de sa mère.

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus mettait un point final à son travail lorsque Damius Rogue entra brusquement, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Le maître de maison avait coutume de faire ce genre d'entrée fracassante pour voir son fils sursauter. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement tandis qu'il reposait sa plume. Il était habitué maintenant. Mais il fait dire qu'il c'était aussi bien entraîné à ne plus donner la satisfaction à son père de le voir manifester ce genre d'émotions telles que la surprise, la crainte, ou encore la peur.

Severus se leva et se tourna vers son père, son devoir, s'étalant sur trois parchemins, dans les mains. Si Damius Rogue était déçu de son effet raté, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et s'avança prendre le travail de son fils qu'il commença à lire avec autant d'hautaineté que d'habitude.

Bien évidement, Damius Rogue ne resta pas debout. Comme à l'accoutumée, il prit la chaise de son fils et s'y installa pour parcourir le devoir des yeux.

Severus, resté debout, l'observait. Son père avait toujours la même expression de froid général inspectant des troupes, et ses yeux sautaient de lignes en lignes avec plus d'acération que les yeux d'un aigle. Après tout, songea Severus, l'aigle cherchait sa proie et son père cherchait des erreurs pour fondre sur son fils. C'était quasiment la même chose.

Damius Rogue posa la première feuille de parchemin sur le bureau tout en continuant de lire la seconde. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé à redire, et Severus pu se permettre d'esquisser un sourire narquois : son père, plongé dans la lecture ne le regardait pas.

Sûrement une grande frustration pour lui de ne rien avoir trouvé à redire dans le premier parchemin, songea Severus avec une satisfaction mauvaise. D'habitude, même la moindre petite faute d'orthographe était repérée et suffisait à valoir au fils Rogue des reproches.

Une sorte de contrariété apparue sur le visage de Damius Rogue lorsqu'il reposa le second parchemin. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, et Severus faisait de gros efforts pour retenir d'afficher un immense sourire satisfait. Quand son père ne trouvait pas d'erreurs et qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de texte, il avait tendance à lever les yeux. S'il voyait Severus sourire, l'enfant le payerait cher.

Cela ne rata pas : Damius leva cinq fois les yeux durant sa lecture du dernier parchemin, et Severus se félicita d'avoir appris à connaître son 'ennemi'.

Damius Rogue fit craquer ses poignets et se leva avec une expression bizarre au visage. La gorge de Severus se noua à la pensée d'un doute affreux : il n'allait quand même pas le punir pour avoir rendu un devoir exemplaire ?

Solennellement, Damius Rogue se leva et avança une main vers son fils. Celui-ci s'attendit à être empoigné, ou à essuyer une gifle, mais son père se contenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses traits.

-Et bien mon fils, dit lentement le maître de maison. Ca commence à rentrer il faut croire. Tu as bien travaillé… mais voyons voir si tu n'as pas oublié les bases.

Là, il retira sa main, et commença à interroger Severus sur diverses formules. Ils échangeaient paroles et réponses à un rythme très rapides, se laissant à peine le temps de respirer ou de réfléchir. Le ton de Damius était redevenu froid, et, après avoir interroger son fils sur les sortilèges déjà vu, il passa à des choses plus complexes apprises au cours des trois derniers mois. Il l'interrogea sur certains événements historiques, sur les effets secondaires et immédiats de certains sorts, et même lui demanda de réciter par cœur la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à une potion. A la fin, il se rassit, détaillant son fils avec une étrange expression au visage.

-C'est bien Severus, c'est bien… si tu continue à bien travailler comme ça, tu pourras aller au match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine…

Le cœur de Severus fit un petit bond. Il était heureux, et en même temps, sa joie était amère : son père repoussait encore son accord ! Damius Rogue se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait la refermer, il se tourna vers son fils et ajouta.

-Bien entendu, tu dois travailler afin d'être prêt pour les autres jours. Tu ne sortiras donc pas.

L'air sadique qui s'affichait alors sur le visage de Damius Rogue fit crisper poings et mâchoires à Severus qui du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas protester et perdre son droit d'aller au match.

Quand son père eut refermé la porte, Severus s'autorisa néanmoins un mot avant de saisir un livre et de commencer à travailler.

-Salaud.

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus marchait à côté de son père sans regarder où il allait. En effet, l'enfant était bien trop occupé à admirer le décor et les gens autour de lui.

Au milieu de la foule dense des supporters de Quidditch, les deux Rogues se frayaient un chemin. Damius, avec son habituel air de maître des lieux qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il sortait, marchait d'un pas conquérant et assuré vers une destination connue de lui seul. A son passage, les gens s'écartaient, comme s'ils croisaient une personnalité importante… ou un dangereux criminel prêt à leur lancer un sort s'ils ne débarrassaient pas le chemin assez vite !

Severus quant à lui, suivait docilement en observant avec émerveillement chaque stand, chaque décoration, et même chaque personne.

Deux ans qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Deux ans qu'il n'avait vu personne d'autre que son père et les elfes de maison. Mais maintenant, il était enfin dehors, et il était émerveillé.

Avec curiosité, il détaillait les enseignes magiques qui brillaient dans la nuit au-dessus de chaque stand en changeant de couleurs. Il pencha la tête de côté en se demandant pourquoi les supporters portaient tous des tenues ridicules les faisant ressembler à des plantes vertes, ou encore à de gros bourdons, et nota qu'il faisait partie de la toute petite minorité de personne qui n'était pas afflué de la sorte, semblant en décalage dans cet univers de costumes.

Son regard fut surtout captivé par un vendeur ambulant déguisé en ce qui ressemblait à un trèfle. Il hurlait d'une voix forte, faisant la promotion de figurines animées de balais, de mini vifs d'or, ou encore des fameuses multiplettes dont Lucius lui avait parlé il y a fort longtemps. Les balais et mini vifs d'or voletaient autour de l'homme, et l'un d'eux alla même jusqu'à Severus qui fut émerveillé de voir un objet si intriguant de si près.

L'enfant leva une main timide pour le toucher, mais une détonation retentit et le petit vif d'or fila se cacher auprès du vendeur.

Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel, car c'était bien de là que provenait le bruit, et son visage fut illuminé de couleurs. L'enfant s'arrêta de marcher, et il observa le feu d'artifice qui éclatait en gerbes d'étincelles oranges, vertes et rouge. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Son père, notant la disparition de son fils qui n'était plus à ses côtés, se retourna dans la foule, un air agacé au visage. Lorsqu'il aperçut Severus, il émit un 'Tsss' méprisant, sûrement en se disant que son fils n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre gamin niais. Sa main, telle une serre, se referma sur le bras de son enfant qu'il entraîna avec lui.

Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, Severus réalisa alors la situation. Il s'en serait donné des gifles ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser ainsi aller ? De toutes évidences, il avait largement sous-estimé l'effet que pouvait avoir le monde extérieur sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se jura de ne plus se laisser avoir. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qui l'attendait au retour et ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se laissait aller à vaguer de la sorte. Et surtout, il ne devait pas oublier la belle occasion qui se présentait à lui : bientôt, il reverrait Lucius et ça serrait l'occasion de l'interroger.

Sortant de ses pensées, il grimaça soudain de douleur, réalisant la force avec laquelle son père lui emprisonnait l'avant-bras. Il n'avait donc aucune conscience ?

Severus ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes de douleur qui lui montaient aux yeux, et leva la tête. Il ne craignait pas de se cogner à qui que se soit, étant donné que tout le monde s'écartait au passage de Damius. Il resta un instant ainsi pour que les larmes s'effacent. Malheureusement, il rouvrit les yeux au mauvais moment.

Un autre feu d'artifice éclatait, mélange savant de magie et de savoir moldu. Dans le ciel se dessina un grand balai de couleur verte, qui scintillait de milles feux. Vint ensuite s'ajouter une longue traînée dorée qui aurait pu faire penser à une comète si elle n'avait était précédée d'une petite boule aux ailes d'argent.

Damius continuait de traîner son enfant avec mécontentement, et ce à un rythme rapide. Mais le petit Severus n'y faisait plus guère attention. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, dans ce monde d'étoiles scintillantes, avec le balai vert et le vif doré.

_Est-ce que maman en a déjà vu ?_ se demanda une partie de l'esprit de l'enfant. _Elle aimerait sûrement beaucoup…_

Severus trébucha sur une pierre, manquant de s'étaler par terre. Le spectacle dans le ciel sorti de son champ de vision, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Il s'était une fois de plus laisser avoir ! Il sentit une violente colère monter en lui. Il avait envie de se crier dessus… et se rappeler qu'il venait de penser à sa mère ne fit qu'empirer les choses ! Comment avait-il pu ? Il se l'était pourtant déjà dit : elle n'était plus rien, plus rien du tout ! Et il se _devait_ de ne plus penser à elle, et de se concentrer. Quand bien même il voudrait la retrouver, il lui faudrait se focaliser sur la manière de tirer à Lucius des informations… ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire !

Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le blondinet, mais il se rappelait très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à répondre à la légère. Même à six ans, le fils Malefoy cherchait toujours à savoir pourquoi on lui demandait telle ou telle chose… et bien souvent, il arrivait à cerner à peu près les motivations de ces interlocuteurs.

Severus songea qu'il devrait s'en méfier pour cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que juste devant lui, son père venait de s'arrêter net. Il lui rentra dedans et poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. Son père avait le dos plus dur qu'il n'en avait l'air !

-Damius ! entendit-il s'exclamer. Alors, nous t'attendions !

-Bonsoir Baltus, répondit la voix du père Rogue d'un ton amical et poli. Bonsoir Endora.

Tout en se massant le nez, Severus vit son père faire un baisemain à Endora Malefoy, sa cape noire volant derrière lui dans une élégante révérence. Aussitôt, l'enfant cessa son geste. Si les parents étaient là, le fils n'étaient pas bien loin, c'était à n'en pas douter. Il entreprit alors de sonder les alentours du regard à la recherche de Lucius. Il n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps.

Le blondinet arborait un air hautain semblable en tout point à celui de son père. Il se tenait à côté de lui, habillé aussi élégamment que si la petite famille se rendait à une réception.

Severus nota que son ami avait bien grandi, même s'ils avaient toujours la même taille.

Lorsque les yeux du fils Malefoy se posèrent sur son camarade, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire qui n'enlevait rien à la malveillance de sa posture.

Endora Malefoy, habillée dans une belle robe verte et grise, sourit à Damius Rogue et fit onduler ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait lâchés. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lucius et Severus et annonça avec un petit geste expéditif de sa main droite qui était chargée de bagues.

-Les enfants, allez vous acheter quelques objets avant le match, et revenez ici pour que nous montions dans les gradins dans une demi-heure.

De toutes évidences, Mrs Malefoy excellait dans l'art de faire partir les petits pour que les adultes puissent discuter.

Severus et Lucius s'inclinèrent poliment avant de se regarder, d'échanger un regard suivi d'un sourire complice et de partir en courant. Où, ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Tout ce qui importait était à présent qu'ils étaient libres. Le stade était à eux, les chemins entre les stands, les bancs, tout cela était à présent à porter de main.

Ils slalomaient entre les sorciers, esquivant vendeurs et supporteurs déchaînés. Bizarrement, comme guidés par un sixième sens, ils ne se perdaient pas l'un et l'autre. Si l'un tournait, l'autre le suivait, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

Severus sentait un sentiment de joie l'envahir tandis qu'il esquivait une grosse dame portant un chapeau en forme de trèfle, et qu'il déboulait plus rapidement qu'un balai dans une allée chargée de monde. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas autant amus !

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Lucius. Le blondinet lui sourit et désigna un banc un peu plus loin.

Severus hocha la tête. Ils s'arrêteraient là-bas.

Le fils Malefoy atteint l'objectif le premier. Il fit un formidable dérapage juste devant le banc, soulevant un gros tas de poussière, avant de reprendre l'air hautain qu'il arborait au naturel. Il s'assit élégamment, comme un enfant modèle. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelques secondes auparavant le blondinet venait de courir à toute vitesse au milieu de la foule comme n'importe quel enfant moldu.

Le fils Rogue ralentit son allure et arriva au banc, un peu essoufflé, mais arborant un grand sourire.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Lucius dans un soupire de contentement et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'affalant sur le banc.

Le blondinet rejeta ses cheveux en arrière afin d'avoir un air plus noble, et se tourna vers son ami. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un petit sourire quand il donna un coup de coude à Severus.

-Alors ! Ca fait un bail qu'on c'est pas vu ! Mon père dit que c'est parce que ton père te fait bosser comme un dingue.

Cette déclaration atténua un peu l'allégresse de Severus qui sentit que son esprit lui recommandait de faire bien attention et de guetter le moment d'interroger Lucius.

Le fils Rogue se redressa et s'efforça d'adopter une posture aussi noble que son voisin.

-En effet, approuva Severus d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Tes parents ne te font rien étudier à toi ?

-Bof, répondit le fils Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Poudlard est là pour ça non ? Et puis ils n'ont pas le temps. Avec le travail de mon père, les amies que reçoit ma mère... tu sais que les Black viennent de plus en plus chez nous ?

-Lesquels ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Les parents de Sirius ou des trois filles ?

-Ceux des trois sœurs, répondit Lucius dont un sourire étrange fendait à présent le visage. Donc je disais, ma mère reçoit, mon père travaille... le soir il sort en secret, sans avertir ni ma mère ni moi... les elfes en parlaient entre eux, je les ai entendus un jour. Et j'ai guetté mon père pour vérifier : en effet, tous les soirs il va on sait pas où.

Il marqua une petite pause. Severus songea que peu lui importait les allées et venues secrètes de Baltus Malefoy, surtout que d'après ce qu'en disait Lucius, ça ressemblait à une liaison extraconjugale... mais avec un peu de chance viendrait peut-être le moment de parler de son père à lui !

Lucius reprit après un temps de réflexion.

-En fait non. Le Week-End, lui et ma mère s'en vont toute la journée, et même parfois toute la nuit... Enfin bon, ils sont très occupés et ne veulent pas non plus me confier à un tuteur, avec toutes les racailles qui traînent…

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent tandis qu'il notait quelque chose de très étrange... ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence...

-Mon père aussi s'en va le Week-End, déclara lentement Severus... t'aurais pas une idée de ce que nos parents pourraient faire ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Mais ils en parlent entre eux beaucoup, je le sais.

Le cœur de Severus fit un petit bond et il prit son courage à deux mains. C'était le moment.

-Dis… commença-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre blasé. Tu saurais pas ce que fais mon père par hasard ? Je travaille tout le temps alors je sais pas…

Le blondinet se tourna très lentement vers le fils Rogue et il le fixa un instant. Severus sentit son ventre se retourner tandis qu'un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit…

-Severus, dis lentement Lucius alors qu'un sourire étrange fendait son visage. _N'essayerais-tu pas de me soutirer des informations _?

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus soupira en donnant un coup de pied dans un petit caillou. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Lucius venait d'arriver devant un vendeur de figurine de Quidditch vêtu de vert. Il avait encore gagné la course ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui décevait le plus l'enfant.

Il n'avait rien appris de son ami qui avait dit ne rien savoir sur les affaires de Damius Rogue. Et en plus, le blondinet avait clairement signifié à Severus que celui-ci n'était décidément pas doué dans l'art fin d'obtenir des informations.

Un sentiment traversa soudainement l'enfant de part en part, et il cessa d'avancer. La dure réalité le frappait. Ces poings se crispèrent et il ferma fortement les yeux pour refouler ses larmes de rage et de tristesse. C'était fini. Jamais il ne trouverais sa mère. Il avait échoué.

Comme il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir un masque assez longtemps pour faire parler Lucius ! Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir utiliser les mauvais mots, les mauvaises phrases… ! Il avait été si maladroit… c'était vraiment pitoyable !

Severus rouvrit les yeux, malgré leur humidité encore présente, et observa le blondinet qui achetait à présent quelque chose au vendeur. Il arrivait à savoir ce que Severus voulait, et devant lui, tout ses plus grands efforts étaient balayés d'un geste…

Le fils Rogue serra encore plus les poings, et dans ses yeux ne se lurent plus tristesse ou déception, mais une profonde détermination. On aurait dit qu'un feu ardent venait de s'allumer à l'intérieur de l'enfant, balayant les sentiments qui l'accablaient et le jetaient à terre un instant plus tôt.

Son père n'était pas son plus grand ennemi, bien au contraire. Les ennemis, il y en avait partout, même un ami pouvait par moment devenir notre plus grand danger.

Là, Severus se jura d'apprendre à tenir un masque, non plus simplement devant son père, mais devant le monde entier. Il se devait de cacher ses motivations et ses buts, ses émotions et ses doutes. Il le fallait s'il voulait cesser de n'être qu'un pauvre enfant enfermé par son père et incapable d'être convainquant devant un autre gamin.

Il vit Lucius tendre une poignée de pièces au vendeur et lorgner sur des multiplettes que proposait un stand juste à côté. Le blondinet s'y dirigea et Severus se mit en marche pour le rejoindre. Ou plutôt, il essaya…

Il ne pus même pas faire un pas en avant, il ne réalisa même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose, et réalisa qu'on le poussait dans le dos. Le sol arriva si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lever une main pour amortir sa chute. Il s'étala sur le sol.

Severus retint un gémissement douloureux et tenta de faire disparaître les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Il avait mal… mais ce n'était pas le moment de renier le serment qu'il venait de se faire une minute avant !

-Tient donc, mais c'est notre ami le sang-pur ! dit une voix railleuse et emplie de méchanceté. Alors, on mange la poussière ?

Une chaussure noire vernie apparue dans le champ de vision de l'enfant resté à terre. Severus fut parcourut d'un frisson intérieur. Il venait de reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un terrible sentiment de tristesse et d'injustice l'envahit. Oh non, pas lui… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit mis à l'épreuve si tôt ?

-Allons Sirius, dit vicieusement une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne la mange pas, _il y dort_. Et oui, les espèces de petits prétentieux dans son genre ne vivent que dans la poussière de leurs convictions malsaines !

Severus se releva lentement et tenta de cacher sa douleur aux deux jeunes qui le regardaient de haut. Il constata amèrement qu'il ne c'était pas trompé. Sirius Black était bel et bien là, avec son air d'arrogant prince. A ses côtés se tenait un autre garçon de leur âge. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui inspira de suite une extrême antipathie… et le regard que le garçon lui jetait n'y était pas pour rien !

De taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs décoiffés et des lunettes, l'inconnu observait Severus avec une intense satisfaction, comme s'il était un répugnant insecte qu'il se plaisait à faire souffrir.

-Tient donc, il se relève le petit prétentieux, déclara le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mais va-il rester debout bien longtemps ?

Sirius et lui émirent un ricanement qui noua l'estomac du fils Rogue. Cela ne présageait rien, mais alors vraiment rien de bon…

Severus déglutit. Il tenta de dissimuler la peur qu'il ressentait, et essaya d'avoir l'air assuré.

_Tu ne les vois pas Severus_, se dit-il. _Tu ne les vois pas, fixes le vide…_

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Au fur à mesure que l'air entrait dans ses poumons, il se forçait à écouter ses propres conseils, mais les sourires vicieux de ces deux adversaires continuaient de rester devant lui. Il expira et se concentra sur une femme qui marchait un peu plus loin derrière les deux importuns.

-Tient donc, railla Sirius en s'approchant un peu plus de Severus. James, mais c'est qu'il nous ignore le bougre on dirait ! Allons Rogue, tu as trop peur pour parler ?

_Ne pas les regarder… tu ne les entends pas Severus !_

Il s'efforça de ne pas cligner des yeux. Il savait que s'il le faisait, ils deviendraient humides de larmes et la situation empirerait car Sirius et son ami le remarqueraient. Les railleries fuseraient... et tout dégénérerait.

_Regardes la dame Severus, surtout ne les regarde pas eux, si tu pleures, tu es faible, si tu es faible tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! _

Luttant, l'enfant concentra son attention sur la femme. Elle était rousse, avec des tresses, et était déguisée elle aussi en une sorte de plante verte, ce qui jurait horriblement avec sa chevelure. Elle tenait dans la main un petit sac à main dans lequel elle farfouilla.

Le nommé James dit quelque chose, mais Severus ne comprit pas quoi. Il réalisa alors qu'il se concentrait suffisamment sur la femme. C'était le moment de tenter de maîtriser son visage à présent…

_Allez Severus, un dernier effort_, supplia une petite voix dans sa tête,_ maintenant que tu arrives à ne plus les voir et les entendre, oublies qu'ils sont l ! Ils ne sont pas là Severus, n'ai plus peur ! _

Le fils Rogue obéit. Les contractions de son visage et sa bouche tordue par l'inquiétude se transformèrent soudain. Il s'était fermé.

Severus tourna alors les yeux vers ses opposants. Son inquiétude revint au galop en voyant que James aussi à présent se rapprochait. D'après leurs têtes, les deux enfants préparaient un mauvais coup.

_Non ! _intima de nouveau une partie de l'esprit de Severus. _Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur ! Gardes cette expression ! Tu peux le faire, tu y arrives très bien devant ton père ! C'est la même chose !_

-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ! s'écria alors Severus dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Sirius se glissa derrière Severus dont l'inquiétude grandissante pu se lire pleinement sur son visage. James passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier. Il prit Severus pas les épaules.

-Mon pauvre Rogue, dit-il en feignant de la compassion. Tu n'es décidément pas convainquant du tout. Tu t'es regard ? J'aurais presque pitié. Malheureusement, étant donné que les espèces de maniaques adeptes de la magie noire, comme toi et tous les autres sangs purs, êtes de parfaits crétins, et que tu es en plus très moche, je vais me contenter de te donner ce que tu mérites avec l'aide de Sirius.

Dans son dos, Severus entendit le fils Black bouger. La panique le submergea. Il tenta de se dégager, mais James ne voulait pas le lâcher.

L'enfant se débattit, mais Sirius lui attrapa les mains et les lui maintint dans le dos tandis que James se reculait.

Le cœur du fils Rogue stoppa en voyant le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortir une baguette.

-Il est temps d'expier les péchés de tes ancêtres, Rogue, susurra-il. Et de payer le prix de tes convictions.

Il brandit sa baguette sur l'enfant qui tremblait à présent, un air terrifié au visage, et commença à prononcer une formule.

-Furoncul...

Severus ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il avait deviné la nature du sortilège qu'on allait lui lancer. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Furonculus, un sortilège visant à faire pousser d'ignobles furoncles sur la cible. Très durs à enlevées, ces plaies étaient en plus douloureuses.

Un bruit retentit. Severus leva immédiatement la tête. James n'avait pas fini la formule, ce n'était donc pas de son sort que provenait la détonation magique.

Les yeux écarquillés, le pauvre malmené découvrit avec étonnement que le garçon aux lunettes était jeté à terre un peu plus loin. Il gémissait en se tenant la tête, les vêtements couverts de terre. A l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant, il y avait Lucius. Celui-ci brandissait encore sa baguette sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais bien vite il changea de cible et pointa le fils Black tandis qu'un sourire moqueur et sadique illuminait son visage.

Severus sentit que l'étreinte de Sirius se relâchait. Il se dégagea d'une secousse et partit se mettre à côté de Lucius. Il déglutit et épousseta ses habits, toujours sales de quand James et Sirius l'avaient mis à terre. Même s'il était à présent en sûreté, le cœur de Severus battait la chamade et la terreur se lisait toujours dans ses yeux. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il était fini.

-Alors, railla Lucius en fixant le fils Black d'un air mauvais particulièrement inspiré. Comme ça les défenseurs des moldus tentent de s'affirmer ?

Il émit un petit rire et d'une main remit ses cheveux blonds en place.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, deux traîtres au sang ne valent pas un sang pur. Mais je suis d'avis que même à dix je vous aurai eu, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes des sorciers de pacotille.

Sirius fulminait, les poings crispés. Un peu plus loin, James se relevait, le nez en sang, sa baguette à la main. Il avait l'air tout aussi furieux que Sirius, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de rage. Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson et son cœur se serra en voyant que cette haine était dirigée non pas sur Lucius, mais sur lui. De toute évidence, pour James, c'était de sa faute si Lucius venait de l'envoyer littéralement mordre la poussière.

_Pourquoi_, pensa tristement Severus, _pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Qu'ai-je fais de si mal pour mériter qu'ils me haïssent à ce point ?_

Le fils Malefoy suivit le regard de son ami et aperçut la baguette dans la main de James. D'un rapide sortilège de désarmement, Lucius fit s'envoler l'arme du garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'attrapa au vol de sa main libre avant de la tendre à Severus.

-Toi qui n'as pas de baguette, lui proposa le blondinet, ça pourrait te dépanner.

Le cœur du fils Rogue fit un bond. Il allait pouvoir avoir une baguette ! Même si elle venait de cet inconnu de James, après tout, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ça n'aurait été que justice. Ne venaient-ils pas, lui et Sirius, de l'agresser sans raisons ?

Il tendit la main et s'empara de la fine baguette. Il la contempla un instant puis leva les yeux vers Sirius et James. Ils semblaient prêts à se jeter sur lui et à l'étriper.

-Rien que pour avoir touché à ma baguette, prévint James en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Severus, je te ferais cinq fois pire que ce que tu as failli recevoir !

La menace d'un désespéré. Severus l'identifia facilement. Il reposa les yeux sur la baguette. C'était lui maintenant qui avait l'avantage. Il releva les yeux vers James et Sirius qui avaient le visage tordu de fureur. Lucius, lui, attendait calmement en pointant sa baguette sur les deux autres avec un air supérieur.

-Rend cette baguette Rogue ! hurla Sirius. Et on ne t'amochera pas trop la prochaine fois.

-Oh la ferme, fit Lucius d'un air lassé.

Il agita sa propre baguette et le fils Black se mit à cracher des bulles de savon. James, inquiet, se pencha vers son ami pour le soutenir tout en foudroyant les deux sangs-purs du regard.

Severus regarda encore un instant la baguette. Il prit sa décision.

Il leva le genou en tenant une extrémité de la baguette dans chaque main, et la brisa dessus. Il jeta ensuite les morceaux aux pieds de James. Maintenant, ils avaient une raison valable de le haïr.

-On s'en va, déclara froidement Severus à l'intention de Lucius. Ne traînons pas un instant de plus en compagnie de la racaille.

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus et Lucius marchaient en silence, fendant la foule. Personne parmi les supporters ne remarquait ses deux enfants perdus dans leurs pensées.

Les deux garçons se remémoraient individuellement les derniers événements de la soirée.

Le visage fermé, le regard durcit, Severus avait les yeux fixés devant lui, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment les stands multicolores, et les harangues des vendeurs parvenaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il les comprenne.

A côté de lui, Lucius était beaucoup plus calme et naturel. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du blondinet qui marchait tête haute, comme un vaillant petit soldat de retour d'une escarmouche d'où il viendrait de ressortir avec les honneurs.

Severus bouillait de colère intérieure. Il venait de briser la baguette de James… Mais ce garçon l'avait mérité, oh que oui ! Qu'il ose venir s'en plaindre un peu ! Ne l'avait-il pas, avec Sirius Black, lâchement attaqu ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur lui ? C'était réellement injuste !

Les poings de Severus se crispèrent. Il ne ressentait plus aussi intensément cette immense tristesse impuissante, comme il y a deux ans lorsque Sirius l'avait mis à l'eau. A vrai dire, il doutait qu'elle soit encore présente. La seule chose qu'il ressentait en ce moment, était une violente colère.

En y réfléchissant bien, Severus du reconnaît qu'il y avait aussi un autre sentiment, mais il ne parvenait pas à le définir. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, qui vous serrait la gorge et vous oppressait le cœur. En même temps, cela le forçait à se justifier pour ce qu'il venait de faire : briser la baguette de James… mais il l'avait mérit !

Perdu dans sa fureur, les pensées du fils Rogue parvinrent quand même à une interrogation : qui était ce James ?

-Lucius, demanda alors Severus. C'était qui ce garçon à lunettes avec les cheveux noirs qui accompagnait Sirius ?

Le fils Rogue vit son ami tourner la tête vers lui. Le blondinet leva la main droite et examina ses doigts.

-James Potter, répondit-il en délogeant une petite saleté de sous un ongle. Fils Unique d'une famille de traîtres-au-sang qui remonte à… je ne sais plus quand, mais à loin.

Severus émit un grognement.

-J'aurais du me douter que Black irait chercher ce genre de racaille… il n'y a que des sangs-de-bourbe ou des défenseurs des moldus pour se livrer à de telles basseries…

Lucius stoppa net et sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps. Un étrange sourire fendit son visage. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'un ton qui fit frissonner intérieurement Severus. Cette façon de parler rappelait un crocodile caché sous l'eau. C'était un air mielleux sous lequel on devinait une sorte de sournoiserie.

-Severus… quel changement… !

Le fils Rogue détourna les yeux de son ami et recommença à marcher, Lucius à sa suite.

-Je n'ai pas changé, dit-il. J'ai réalis

Le blondinet arriva au niveau de son ami et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Non pas qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais il voulait que Severus développe sa pensée. Le fils Rogue expliqua.

-Ils m'attaquent sans raison, ce sont des gens violents, comme les moldus qui se battent entre eux, ils ne me causent que des problèmes. Sans ce genre de déchets, la communauté sorcière irait bien mieux…

-Sans compter, susurra Lucius, que si tu y réfléchis bien, c'est de leur faute si ta mère n'est plus l

Severus stoppa net. Son trouble s'étalait pleinement sur son visage. Il dévisagea son ami qui attendait en face de lui avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

Et alors, une évidence le frappa. Lucius avait totalement raison !

-Oui, murmura Severus toujours troublé. Oui… si Sirius ne m'avait pas fait tomber dans l'eau et ne m'avait pas accusé, mon père et ma mère n'auraient jamais eut cette dispute et…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait continuer à en parler devant Lucius…

Severus secoua la tête, les yeux humides. Ses poings se crispèrent.

-C'est de sa faute ! s'écria-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Lucius qui avait le même air sournois que tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il semblait satisfait d'avoir fait réaliser cela à Severus.

Le blondinet s'approcha du fils Rogue et, en bon camarade, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Oui Severus, commença Lucius. C'est de sa faute. Et tu as bien vu que ces traîtres-au-sang sont tous pareils ! James ne t'avait jamais vu mais il n'a pas hésité à t'attaquer ! Tous sont ainsi, tu mettais n'importe quel moldu ou traître-au-sang à la place de Sirius le jour où il t'a mis à l'eau ça aurait été pareil. Sans eux le monde serait vraiment bien meilleur…

Severus avait maintenant des larmes dans les yeux. Penser à sa mère et à ce qui lui était arrivé, se rappeler combien on lui en voulait injustement, l'avait rendu très triste. D'un revers de la main il essuya ses larmes, et il tourna vers Lucius un visage déterminé et remplit d'une haine nouvelle qui avait déjà commencé à naître après qu'il eut brisé la baguette de James. Une haine que Lucius avait attisée.

-Oui, répéta le fils Rogue. Le monde serait vraiment bien mieux sans eux…

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les deux enfants débouchèrent enfin sur la rue où attendaient leurs parents.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Severus n'avait eu de cesse de tourner et retourner dans sa tête sa rage fulminante contre Sirius et James. Il en était sûr, il les haïssait ! Mais l'enfant se demandait si tous les autres traîtres-au-sang étaient comme eux, s'ils méritaient aussi d'être détesté. Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru évident que oui, mais il doutait à présent…

Le fils Rogue jeta un regard en biais à son ami dont les cheveux blonds bougeaient à chaque pas. Sûrement avait-il raison…

Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur le chemin en face de lui, les arguments évoqués par Lucius lui revinrent en mémoire. Et là, il n'eut plus aucun doute, et il savait dorénavant que s'il venait à se questionner, repenser à sa conversation avec Lucius dissiperait tout.

Severus réalisa soudain que lui et son ami étaient déjà parvenus à leurs parents. Damius Rogue, son habituel air fourbe et vicieux au visage, avait les bras croisés sur le torse et dardait un regard profond sur son fils.

La gorge de l'enfant se serra, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Quand Damius Rogue avait ce regard, c'est qu'il voulait savoir comment s'était comporté son enfant. Si celui-ci frémissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ou détournait honteusement le regard, c'est qu'il était en lien direct avec quelque chose que son père pouvait lui reprocher. Severus savait fort bien que c'était ça que son père faisait. Et il savait aussi qu'au moindre signe, une monumentale correction sans sommation l'attendrait au retour à la maison.

Lucius se précipita dans les jambes de ses parents. Endora Malefoy passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de son fils et Baltus Malefoy déclara avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Allons-y ! Si nous tardons trop, nous devrons passer au milieu de la foule pour accéder à nos places… et aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite être mêlé avec n'importe qui… dans les foules il y a tellement de sorciers indignes...

La famille blonde commença alors à partir d'un pas lent vers le stade que Severus apercevait au fond. Mais Damius Rogue ne bougea pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il continua de fixer son fils d'un air mauvais, avant de pivoter sur lui-même et de se mettre en route, faisant voler derrière lui son catogan et sa cape.

La gorge nouée, Severus le suivit.

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus suivit son père entre deux rangées de sièges de velours rouge. La tribune officielle était décidément très confortable. Placée tout en hauteur, elle offrait une vue imprenable sur tout le terrain de Quidditch dont l'herbe bien verte était tondue. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de sièges, et peut importe où l'on se plaçait, on voyait toujours aussi bien le terrain.

Damius Rogue serra la main à un homme mince et bien habillé qui se tenait dans la rangée de sièges du devant, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Baltus Malefoy.

Severus quant à lui, passa devant les deux pères de famille et Mrs Malefoy, pour aller s'asseoir à coté de Lucius, qui se tenait, assis bien droit à droite de sa mère.

L'enfant s'assit avec soulagement, et lutta contre l'envie de se masser les jambes. Pour accéder à la tribune officielle, il fallait monter pleins d'escaliers, et Severus ne faisant pas vraiment de sport dans sa petite chambre, n'avait pas l'habitude de solliciter ses muscles pour tant d'efforts.

Severus se força à adopter une posture noble comme son ami. Après tout, s'il voulait tenir un masque, il devait s'y entraîner en tout temps.

Lucius se pencha vers lui, un air malicieux au visage, et lui désigna l'homme bien habillé à qui son père venait de serrer la main.

-C'est Hector Rouldoublon, le ministre des jeux et sports magiques. Il va faire le commentaire du match.

Le fils Rogue détailla Rouldoublon. Assez grand, les cheveux bruns virant au gris, l'air sérieux, il était plongé dans une conversation avec un très jeune homme assez bien bâti vêtu d'orange et qui tenait un balai à la main.

Le fils Malefoy eut une moue de mépris en voyant que Severus regardait l'autre homme.

-Lui c'est Ludo Verpey. Il joue dans le match de ce soir… un parfait crétin si tu veux mon avis… même s'il est assez doué sur un balai.

Verpey éclata de rire et fit un signe de la main au ministre des jeux et sports magiques avant de sauter sur son balai et de filer sur le terrain.

Il fit quelques pirouettes vertigineuses que Severus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, et salua les spectateurs déjà présents avec de grands gestes, avant de filer vers une porte au niveau du sol, qui devait donner sur les vestiaires.

Lucius soupira.

-Quinze ans et il se pavane comme une star ! Rien que pour ça, j'espère que l'équipe d'Irlande va lui mettre la pât ! Quitte à ce que l'Angleterre perde… de toute façon, jamais l'équipe des Frelons n'aurait du être choisie pour représenter notre pays… Rouldoublon est un excellent ministre, mais sur ce coup là, il a pas assur

Les minutes qui suivirent furent pleines des explications de Lucius sur des techniques de Quidditch au noms étranges que Severus avait le plus grand mal à comprendre, le stade se remplissant, petit à petit pendant ce temps là. Soudain, alors que Lucius expliquait à Severus en quoi consistait la feinte de Wronsky, un curieux silence s'empara du stade.

Hector Rouldoublond venait de se lever. Severus l'entendit murmurer une formule d'amplification de voix, et le ministre commença à parler.

Il fit un discours d'introduction classique, présentant les équipes, les joueurs et l'arbitre qui pénétrèrent tour à tour sur le terrain sous les hourras de la foule, puis le match débuta.

Severus en eut le souffle coupé. Tout allait si vite !

-Verpey a le souaffle ! Passe en hauteur à Progle ! Ah dommage pour la joueuse irlandaise Vanda, c'est trop loin ! Oh ! Belle interception de Yulrik qui fonce vers les buts anglais ! Ouh ça fait mal ! Cognard vicieux par Francis Delmas de l'équipe anglaise ! Et Verpey reprend la balle !

Le jeune homme se mit alors à faire diverses figures, feintant tous les adversaires qui se jetaient sur lui, avant de filer comme une flèche vers les buts, où une autre de ces pirouettes trompa le gardien et lui permis de marquer sans gros effort.

La foule rugit de triomphe, et de petits drapeaux anglais se mirent à voler parmi le public.

Verpey fit un tour d'honneur et tendis une main que son ami batteur, Delmas, vint frapper. Ils se firent une franche accolade avant de se remettre en position pour la nouvelle balle.

-Et c'est Vanda qui prend le souaffle ! A non, je n'ai rien dit, Delmas a décidément le bras agile pour expédier des cognards si vite ! Et c'est Progle qui prend la balle ! Esquive d'un cognard de Olmer, et passe à Jonson ! Interception de Yulrick ! Il tire et… manqu ! Verpey reprend le souaffle ! Belle avancée, passe à… oh mais…

Instinctivement, Severus se leva, et il remarqua à peine que tout le monde faisait de même.

Dans un coin reculé du terrain, les deux attrapeurs fondaient sur un petit point brillant.

-Le vif d'or ! Les joueurs sont au coude à coude ! Qui l'aura en premier ?

Severus se mordit la lèvre. Les deux joueurs avaient tendu un bras… Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient s'écraser au sol, ils remontèrent. L'un d'eux tenant dans sa main l'objet brillant.

-Et c'est Gornis de l'équipe irlandaise qui a le vif d'or ! Mais… attendez…

Le joueur irlandais se dirigea vers la tribune officielle et remis ce qu'il tenait dans la main au ministre avec un air désappointé.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et déclara en tendant à bout de bras l'objet qui sembla étrangement à Severus ne plus être un vif d'or.

-Qui a laissé tomber sa montre ?

La foule éclata d'un même rire, mais personne ne se manifesta.

-Cette personne pourra venir la rechercher à la fin du match. Bon aller, continuons ! Progle passe à Verpey, Verpey feinte…

Severus se laissa retomber dans son siège et suivit les joueurs des yeux. Bizarrement, il s'était senti, comme les autres, gagnés par l'excitation du match. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas spécialement le Quidditch…

Alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir sur la question, il vit de nouveau les deux attrapeurs fondre sur un objet doré.

-Je vous préviens, déclara Rouldoublon. Si c'est encore une montre, et qu'elle est aussi belle que la précédente, je la garde !

La foule éclata de rire et la tension diminua quelque peu. Tout le monde gardait néanmoins les yeux rivés sur les joueurs. Au bout d'une seconde qui sembla une éternité, les deux joueurs atteignirent enfin le supposé vif d'or. Les supporters anglais hurlèrent de joie lorsque l'attrapeur des Frelons remonta en tenant la petite balle dorée et se mit à faire un tour d'honneur.

-Ca aura été le match le plus rapide que j'ai jamais arbitré, commenta doucement le ministre. Bravo les Frelons !

L'équipe gagnante se rassembla au centre du terrain et, guidée par Ludo Verpey, se mit à faire des figures acrobatiques pour fêter leur victoire.

Severus entendit le bruit d'un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans le ciel. Il se força à ne pas lever les yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers Lucius, qui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, semblait très heureux que l'Angleterre ait gagné.

Un peu plus loin, Severus aperçut son père, qui le regardait avec suspicion. La gorge de Severus se noua, et il se félicita de ne pas s'être laissé tenté par le feu d'artifice, qui, à coup sûr, l'aurait de nouveau hypnotisé.

Prenant exemple sur Baltus Malefoy, le fils Rogue se tint bien droit et prit un air satisfait de la victoire de son pays.

Il n'oublierait plus de mettre son masque dorénavant…

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Severus marchait à présent en silence à côté de Lucius. Une fois la remise de la coupe et les traditionnelles félicitations finies, le stade c'était peu à peu vidé.

A présent, Baltus et Endora Malefoy discutaient tranquillement avec Damius Rogue. Les adultes semblaient avoir totalement oublié leurs enfants, qui n'en demandaient pas moins pour pouvoir discuter librement.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, évitant les groupes de supporters qui se réunissaient pour boire à la victoire de leur pays, ou pour se désoler du manque de chance de leur équipe.

Lucius remis ses cheveux blonds en arrière et se dirigea vers un banc. Il fit signe à Severus se s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le fils Rogue se posa à côté de son ami et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Lucius était si soigné, si bien peigné… et lui, avec ses cheveux gras, de quoi avait-il l'air ?

_Maman me les lavait avant…_pensa l'enfant malgré lui. _Mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus l_

Une nouvelle fois, Severus eut envie de pleurer et de se gifler. Il ne devait pas penser à sa mère, et pourtant il continuait, encore et encore !

L'enfant s'efforça de se calmer et de conserver un air normal. Mais Lucius n'était pas dupe.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? fit le blondinet en haussant un sourcil. T'es énervé de pas savoir ce que fait ton père ?

Severus hocha la tête.

-Oui, menti-il, ne voulant pas avouer la vérité.

Lucius balaya les environs du regard, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnait, puis se pencha sur le fils Rogue.

-Ecoute, lui murmura-il, le moyen le plus simple c'est encore que tu sortes et que tu fouilles dans ces affaires…

Severus fit non de la tête.

-Il verrouille la porte, le seul moyen de l'ouvrir c'est un Alohomora… et je n'ai pas de baguette.

Le fils Rogue fixa alors le blondinet un long moment, un doute germant dans son esprit. Il plissa les yeux et déclara d'une voix étrangement légère.

-Dis-moi Lucius, _n'essaierais-tu pas de m'amener à te procurer des informations_ ?

Un large sourire fendit le visage du blondinet qui donna une petite tape dans le dos de son ami.

-Tu deviens malin mon vieux Severus.

Le fils Rogue garda un air détaché, bien qu'il fut intérieurement mi-furieux contre celui qu'il appelait 'ami', et mi-content de lui-même d'avoir réussi à ne pas se faire avoir.

-Dis-moi juste, lâcha-il en s'efforçant de ne pas hurler sur le fils Malefoy, tu ne va pas fouiner dans les affaires de ton père par couardise ou alors tu as déjà essayé sans succès ?

Lucius s'adossa tranquillement et rejeta encore une fois ses cheveux en arrière.

-Un peu des deux on va dire. J'ai déjà fouillé dans ce qui n'est pas protégé… je ne suis pas assez expérimenté pour essayer de désamorcer les protections magiques du bureau de mon père… si j'essayais je raterais sûrement et la punition ne serait pas des plus agréables…

Le blondinet se redressa alors et colla son visage tout prés de celui de Severus.

-Mais toi, avec tout ce que ton père te fait apprendre, tu pourrais peut-être réussir…

Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat ardent, d'une volonté profonde, un plan si mauvais… Severus en fut effrayé. Il voulait que lui, aille prendre tous les risques et il voulait le manipuler du fait qu'il était obligé d'étudier ! Severus bouillonnait d'une colère triste. Lucius ne le fréquentait-il donc que par intérêt ? L'enfant s'efforça de rester calme et adopta un air songeur.

Lucius, son ami, avait voulu se jouer de lui… décidément, il avait bien eut raison de penser que tout le monde est un ennemi en soi…

Mais malgré tout, le blondinet restait motivé par la frustration d'ignorer ce qui faisaient leurs parents… peut-être pourrait-il se servir de ce fait pour que le manipulateur devienne manipul

-Il faut voir, déclara Severus. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une baguette.

-Je peux te prêter la mienne, avança Lucius. Demain c'est dimanche nos parents partiront, tu cache la baguette, tu fouille et tu me renvoie les infos et la baguette par hibou.

Severus eut un petit rire silencieux.

-Et si jamais je me fais prendre on m'accusera du vol de ta baguette et je serais puni pour ça en plus d'avoir voulu fouiller les affaires de mon père tandis que tu n'auras rien ? Non désolé, j'ai une meilleure idée…

A son tour, le fils Rogue jeta des regards inquisiteurs aux alentours avant de se pencher vers son ami. Il avait un plan. Il n'était plus un faible ! Il tenait son masque ! Et peut-être même que ce plan fou qu'il avait monté, même s'il n'y croyait pas, allait se faire avec l'accord de Lucius… Il en serait le chef !

-Personne ne te garde le week-end, quand les parents s'en vont pas vrai ? Et si je travaille bien, mon père permettra qu'on reste ensemble…

Le visage du blondinet se transforma, il avait l'air inquiet à l'idée de ce que le fils Rogue allait suggérer.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne partage pas les risques ! s'exclama Severus. Tu viens un week-end. Le samedi je m'entraîne à lancer des sorts et on repère les protections. Le dimanche on passe à l'application. Il n'y aura que le soir et le matin, quand mon père sera là, qu'on ne pourra pas passer à l'acte, mais ça nous laisse bien assez de temps.

-Tu es fou, murmura Lucius, mi-admiratif, mi-craintif devant tant d'audace et de planification. Ca ne marchera jamais…

Severus lui fit un sourire de comploteur.

-Avoue qu'en théorie, c'est faisable…

Cependant, une partie de lui savait que même si Lucius acceptait et que les conditions du plan se trouvaient réunies, ça ne marcherait pas. Tout de même, il n'avait que huit ans ! Et son père était un puissant magiciens comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir désamorcer puis remettre en place les protections magiques de son père ?

Une partie de lui-même ne voulait pas le faire. Une partie de lui-même, assez majoritaire, avait peur…

Mais une autre partie, pleine d'espoir, pensait qu'il était en train de sortir de sa condition misérable. La preuve : il arrivait maintenant à ne plus trop montrer ses émotions, c'était lui qui dirigerait cette expédition… ne se devait-il pas de continuer pour ne pas perdre ces atouts ?

Lucius toussota, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais… finalement c'est peut-être une si bonne idée que ça… mon père dis que ton père il y va pas molo sur les protections magiques… je pense que tout bien réfléchis, tu arriverais peut-être pas à les désamorcer.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Evidement, quand on parle de s'engager, les couards se défilent…

-Si tu as trop peur, je comprends Lucius, fit Severus d'un air de défi. Pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher. Enfin bon, il n'empêche que si tu ne te décide pas à prendre des risques tu n'iras pas bien loin dans la vie…

Lucius recula un peu et considéra le garçon aux cheveux gras avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'est le même Severus que j'ai sauvé des traîtres-au-sang qui se tient devant moi… aller, ça marche ! Mais on le doit pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Ca serait mieux qu'on attende qu'on se soit renseigner sur les protections qu'on peut trouver… de mon côté je m'entraînerais aussi.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Bien. On fera le point quand on se verra… ça serait bien qu'on puisse se rencontrer une fois par mois… minimum une fois tous les deux mois.

Lucius approuva, et désigna, au loin, Endora Malefoy qui leur faisait signe d'approcher. De toutes évidences, c'était l'heure de partir.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs parents.

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

Ce soir-là, allongé dans son lit, Severus regardait le ciel par la haute fenêtre de sa chambre.

Etrangement, il se sentait infiniment triste. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi… peut-être à cause de sa rencontre avec Sirius et James, ou de l'attitude de Lucius… les deux sans doutes.

Le fils Rogue repensa à sa mère. Etait-ce son souvenir qui le rendait si triste ? Ou le fait d'avoir perdu l'espoir de la retrouvée… ?

Non. Il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir. Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En fait, qu'en avait-il à faire des affaires de son père ? Au fond de lui, s'il avait accepté l'offre de Lucius, n'était-ce pas pour sa mère ?

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus ! Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés.

Pourquoi continuer de s'attacher à sa mère ? Elle était partie depuis si longtemps… ce n'était plus rien ! A quoi bon vouloir la retrouver ?

Mais en même temps, c'était mal de l'oublier… elle était si gentille…

Severus se redressa dans son lit, l'estomac noué, les yeux humides.

-Je ne sais plus… gémit-il. Que dois-je faire ?

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, et une douce lumière inonda son visage jeune. Il voyait enfin la lune.

Et voilà fin du chapitre 2 ! :) N'hésitez pas à laissez des rewies pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est moins bien écrit qu'avant ?

Ca vous à plu ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à ce pauvre Sévy ??

Au fait si vous voulez que je réponde à vos rewiews, laissez moi votre mail !

Ps : Dsl si jamais il manque des é ou des à :s c'et la mise sur le site qui les enlève.


End file.
